Design My Love
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke, seorang designer amatir yang keras kepala dan berprinsip kuat bertemu dengan seorang cewek yang mampu meluluhkan prinsip kuat miliknya. Siapakah cewek tersebut ? Gimana ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Design My Love**

**Chapter 1**

**At the beginning**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Nomor ini jawabannya …" Kudengar suara samar-samar seseorang yang tampaknya sedang berbisik-bisik. Suasana yang ramai pelan-pelan memasuki telingaku yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening akibat terlalu lama menundukkan kepala. Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan agak sedikit kental mengalir melalui sudut bibirku.

Eh…! Tunggu dulu, basah dan sedikit kental ? Jangan-jangan….!

Kuangkat kepalaku dengan tiba-tiba sambil menyeka 'sesuatu' tersebut dari sudut bibirku.

Sialan…! Aku ngiler saat tertidur di kelas waktu ulangan matematika. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mengawasi adakah orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tidak elit tadi. Tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari kalo aku tadi benar-benar ngiler saat tertidur di atas bangkuku.

Kuangkat kertas ulanganku yang sudah hamper penuh dengan hitungan rumit yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa membacanya. Tapi, yang penting kan aku sudah selesai sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, jadi apa salahnya aku tertidur kan ? Ku cek kembali kertas ulanganku untuk mengetahui adakah yang salah tulis disana. Tapi, sebenernya juga untuk mengetahui apakah ilerku tadi menempel di kertas tersebut.

"Rupanya gak berbekas" Gumamku pelan sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut diatas mejaku dengan hembusan nafas lega. Kalo sampai ada yang tahu kalo aku ngiler di kelas, image ke-cool-anku bakalan turun sampai derajat terendah, bahkan bisa jadi minus.

"Kikikikikik….!" Terdengar suara kikikan pelan dari arah kiriku. Kuputar kepalaku untuk melihat kearah cowok dengan rambut berwarna kuning jabrik yang tampaknya sedang terkikik geli sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk menyalin jawaban dari kertas yang berhasil dicomotnya dari gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Cepat, Naruto…! Waktunya sudah mulai habis nih" Dengus seorang cewek dengan rambut pink layaknya permen karet yang tampaknya mulai tidak sabar menunggu kertas ulangannya untuk dikembalikan. Aku hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan heran, terutama pada cowok yang bernama Naruto itu. Jangan-jangan dia melihat kejadian tidak elit itu.

"Sudah, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto dengan nada riang sambil menyerahkan kertas ulangan milik cewek tersebut. Berbeda dengan kertasku yang tampak rumit dan awut-awutan, kertas ulangan milik Sakura terkesan rapi dan lebih mudah untuk dibaca. Mungkin karena itu si duren busuk ini gak mau nyontek dari aku. Soalnya, baca tulisanku lebih susah ketimbang ngerjain soal itu sendiri.

"Bbbfftthh…!" Tampaknya bocah berambut kuning jabrik ini masih berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Hal ini tentunya membuatku penasaran.

"Ngapain kau, dobe ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar. Padahal aslinya, aku sudah berharap agar dia tidak ngomongin soal iler tadi.

"Aku cuma geli liat ekspresimu saat bangun tidur tadi" Dan akhirnya, bom tawa dari Naruto sukses meledak ditengah ributnya kelas yang tampaknya masih sibuk mencari contekan. Soalnya waktunya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, dan kebetulan guru matematika yang terkenal killer itu sedang keluar menuju toilet (disantet sama muridnya mungkin).

"Diam…! Dobe" Kataku memperingatkan naruto agar tidak keras-keras saat menyebutkan hal tersebut. Aku pun kembali menundukkan kepalaku dengan perasaan malas dan malu.

Tampaknya tadi malam aku terlalu lama dalam bermain laptop sampai-sampai aku tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya (sampai ileran pula) di kelas.

"Ssssttt…! Anko-sensei datang" Kata seorang anak dengan tato taring dipipinya sambil langsung duduk tenang. Dan dengan ajaibnya, kelas yang semula rebut kayak pasar malam baru buka, sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap kayak kuburan yang baru saja ditutup (saking angkernya kali).

"Maaf, tadi saya benar-benar kebelet sekali. Sudah selesai kan ? Cepat segera kumpulkan ke meja depan. Dan ingat…! Kumpulkan dengan tenang" Nah…! Ini nih penyebab kuburan di tutup. Guru paling killer dan paling ditakuti di seluruh SMA Konohagakure.

Seorang anak dengan rambut coklat panjang segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok depan. Dia pun segera berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan kertas ulangan yang kebanyakan masih terisi separuhnya. Memang sih, kuakui kalo ulangan matematika kali ini beneran sulit, tapi yah…! Aku hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk menyelesaikan semuanya..

Nguiiiiinnngggg…! Nguinggggg…!

Suara sirine yang sangat kukenal tiba-tiba saja memasuki saluran telinga dan kemudian menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Mataku membulat seketika mendengar sirine tersebut dan kemudian tubuhku meresponnya dengan cepat, bahkan sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalo aku sudah mengambil hapeku dan kemudian melihat layar untuk memeriksa siapa yang menelepon saat ini.

Yah…! Hapeku ku set untuk berbunyi setiap kali ada yang telepon dan bunyinya adalah sirine tersebut. Tapi, tampaknya kali ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk seseorang itu menelepon karena sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku sudah di tatap dengan tajam oleh sepasang mata berwarna kecoklatan beserta puluhan pasang mata lain yang bernada mengejek.

"Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang sms kau barusan ?" Tanya sensei dengan rambut ungu tersebut disertai dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Suasana saat itu sunyi senyap tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami masing-masing. Bahkan cowok berambut coklat yang biasa dipanggil Neji itu pun berhenti mengumpulkan kertas ulangan untuk menatapku dengan mata lavender miliknya.

"Seseorang meneleponku, bukan sms" Kataku berusaha tetap tenang dan menjawab dengan jujur. Namun, ketika kulihat siapa yang meneleponku didalam catatan panggilan, ternyata hidden ID.

"Coba ku cek hapemu" Kata Anko-sensei sambil membentangkan telapak tangannya. Aku pun berdiri dan kemudian menyerahkan hape berwarna kemerahan tersebut kepada Anko-sensei.

"Neji, cepat kumpulkan kertas ulangan teman-temanmu dan bawa ke ruangan saya. Dan Sasuke, kamu bisa mengambil hapemu diruangan saya sepulang sekolah nanti" Titah Anko-sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Huh…! Sombong sekali dia, mengajar muridnya tanpa membawa buku sama sekali seolah dia sudah benar-benar hafal dengan materi tersebut. Padahal cara penyampaiannya juga ada beberapa kesalahan, tapi ditegor malah tidak mau. Dasar…!

Aku pun berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan tanpa ekspresi yang jelas agar stay cool dan juga tidak menampakkan adanya kekhawatiran diwajahku. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan, toh didalam hapeku tak ada sms yang mencurigakan. Isi kartu memorinya juga gak ada yang mencurigakan, palingan cuman gambar doang dan beberapa music gak jelas. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan ?

"Syukurin lu, Teme" kata dobe sambil melihatku dengan tampang kasihan dan kemudian dia sukses ngakak gila-gilaan. Sialan juga nih duren busuk, belum pernah tau rasanya dimasukin mesin cuci ya ?

"Bukan hari keberuntunganmu, nak" Kata dobe sambil menepuk pundakku layaknya aku adalah anak kecil. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku men]lihat tingkah laku duren yang satu ini.

**-0-**

"Permisi, Anko-sensei" Kataku dengan nada sopan ketika aku telah berada didepan pintu ruang guru sambil melihat apakah Anko-sensei berada di mejanya yang berada di pojok depan ruangan guru tersebut. Guru berrambut violet itu telah mengenakan kacamata plusnya dan memeriksa semua kertas ulangan yang tadi telah dikumpulkan oleh Neji.

"Masuklah, Sasuke" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku. Tampaknya tumpukan kertas yang ada didepannya merupakan tumpukan kertas ulangan yang sudah dikoreksi. Kulirik sebentar kearah tumpukan itu dan mendapati banyak sekali nilai yang ditulis dengan tinta merah alias jelek semua.

"Saya mau mengambil kembali hape saya" Kataku langsung terus terang pada guru yang tampaknya sedang berkutat dengan selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya. Kukira dia sudah selesai mengoreksi, tapi ternyata ada selembar kertas yang masih ada di tangannya. Kemudian dia meletakkan kertas tersebut dan kemudian melepas kacamatanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Nilaimu sempurna. Kupikir aku bisa sedikit menurunkan nilaimu untuk menunjukkan kalo kau tidak boleh main hape seenaknya di dalam kelas" Kata guru tersebut dengan nada sarkatis. Sialan nih guru, dia mau menjatuhkan mental dengan mencari kesalahan sang murid. Buset dah….!

"Boleh saya ambil kembali hape saya ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar seolah hal itu bukanlah hal yang dapat menurunkan mentalku. Dia pun mengeluarkan hape dari sakunya sambil tetap menatapku dengan tatapan intens, seolah dia mau menerkamku saat itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tau kau merupakan murid terpandai di sekolah ini. Tapi, tolong sedikit jaga sikapmu dan hargai para guru yang sudah susah membimbingmu" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat menusuk dihati. Apa maksud ucapannya ? Apakah dia kira selama ini aku melecehkannya ? Aku cuman ketahuan sekali ini hapeku berbunyi didalam kelas. Aku selalu menghormati sensei ku dan memperhatikan apa yang dia ucapkan meskipun sebenernya aku sudah tahu dan sudah mengerti betul apa inti pelajaran itu.

"Baik, sensei" Jawanku tetap dengan nada datar sambil mengambil hape tersebut dan kemudian langsung berjalan dengan langkah tegap meninggalkan ruang guru yang mulai sepi tersebut. Kukantongi hape berwarna kemerahan tersebut sambil tetap berpikir, siapa yang berani meneleponku pada saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat sehingga aku harus dimarahi oleh Anko-sensei. Yah…! Meskipun aku lebih beruntung karena aku tidak mendapat poin pelanggaran atau yang lainnya sih.

Aku pun berjalan menuju sepedaku yang kuparkir didekat pos satpam. Aku membawa sepeda lipat yang selalu aku taruh didepan pos satpam. Yah…! Alasannya sih klise, cuman aku dari 900 anak SMA Konohagakure yang berangkat dengan menggunakan sepeda manual. Motor dari yang murahan sampai dengan motor yang mahal banget terbaris rapi di tempat parker sekolah. Kadang-kadang, murid yang terlambat cari tempat parkir harus parkir ditempat parkir sewaan yang berada sekitar seratus meter dari sekolah.

Mobil para guru juga berjejer rapi di tempat parkir yang khusus para guru. Apa lagi kalau sedang ada pertemuan dengan wali murid, lapangan footsal, basket dan volley pun bisa penuh oleh kendaraan para wali murid.

"Arigatou, Izumo-san" Kataku pada satpam yang sudah menjaga sepedaku tersebut. Pria dengan rambut hitam tersebut hanya melambai padaku sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan kembali mengatur lalu lintas anak-anak yang sedang pulang sekolah.

Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku, menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah kulalui selama dua tahun aku sekolah di SMA Konohagakure. Aku kelas sebelas dan mungkin seminggu lagi, aku akan naik kelas dua belas.

Kukayuh sepedaku sambil sesekali menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup, menerpa helaian raven milikku. Jarang sekali aku merasa begitu tenang seperti ini. Biasanya aku Cuma melewati jalan setapak ini dengan wajah datar dan perjalanan terasa begitu singkat sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berada dirumah.

Tapi, hari ini lain. Aku merasa sedikit rileks. Mungkin karena ucapan Anko-sensei tadi begitu merasuk dalam diriku sehingga aku terus memikirkannya. Dan itu mempengaruhi pikiranku untuk tetap rileks dan kemudian aku bisa menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah ini.

Sawah yang terasa begitu hijau, dengan butiran padi yang tampaknya sudah mulai menguning. Silih berganti dari hijau dan kuning diterpa hembusan angin sepoi. Sungguh menyegarkan mata

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-chan benar. Kalau kau melihat kehijauan alam waktu Kaa-chan masih kecil dulu, Kaa-chan yakin kalo kau pasti akan merasa tenang dan masalah yang berat akan hilang dengan seketika. Selama ini, aku berpikir kalau kita bisa menciptakan kehijauan apapun hanya dengan efek computer dan design yang baik. Tapi, tak kusangka kalau dengan memperhatikan hal yang natural begini akan sangat memanjakan mata.

Aku berhenti mengayuh sepedaku ketika aku melihat sebuah gubuk kecil yang berada ditengah sawah. Tergerak hatiku untuk menikmati hembusan angin sepoi ini sebelum aku pulang kerumah dan berkutat kembali dengan aktivitasku yang serba digital. Aku pun membiarkan sepedaku dalam keadaan berdiri dan kemudian aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berlumpur dan hanya dapat dilalui oleh pejalan kaki agar bisa sampai ke gubuk tersebut.

"Huh…! Segarnya" Kataku sambil merasakan hembusan angin sepoi tersebut melewati helaian ravenku yang sepertinya mulai basah karena keringat lelah yang sudah mulai menyerangku karena kepenatan mengayuh sepeda. Aku pun duduk sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar yang begitu damai.

"Mungkin, ini bisa jadi inspirasi designku" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan hape kemerahan tadi untuk mengabadikan momen-momen menyegarkan yang satu ini. Aku pun membidik beberapa gambar dengan angle yang berbeda untuk mendapatkan sentuhan fotografi yang sangat memukau.

"Cukup bagus" Kataku sambil tersenyum puas begitu melihat hasil jepretanku ternyata tak kalah dengan hasil jepretan para professional yang bergerak di bidang fotografer. Aku pun kembali mengantongi hape tersebut dan kemudian duduk untuk menikmati sisa pemandangan yang telah terabadikan dalam hapeku tersebut.

**-0-**

"Tadaima" Kataku sambil membuka pintu dan langsung melepas sepatu beserta kaos kakiku dan meletakkannya diatas rak yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kaa-chan untuk tempat sepatu.

"Okaeri" Jawab seorang wanita dengan postur dewasa sambil tersenyum manis kearahku. Guratan kepenatan tampak dari wajah cantik yang tampaknya sedang berusaha untuk tidur tersebut. Rambut raven panjangnya terurai kebawah dan matanya tampak sedikit sayu.

"Gomenasai, Kaa-chan. Aku membangunkanmu" Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung karena aku telah membangunkan ibuku dari istirahatnya yang cuman sebentar itu. Kaa-chan hanya tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Tanya Kaa-chan sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sehingga membuat rambutnya kembali jatuh terurai dibelakang punggungnya.

"Biasa aja" Jawabku sambil mengambil tasku yang kuletakkan dilantai dan kemudian melepaskan dasiku dan kugantungkan ditempat yang sama dengan milik Tou-chan. Aku menarik tasku kebelakang punggungku dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarku yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Setelah berganti dengan kaos warna hitam dan celana pendek warna putih, aku pun langsung disambut dengan catatan yang telah tertumpuk rapi di belakang pintu lemari pakaianku. Aku selalu mencatat hal penting yang harus kulakukan dan progress apa yang sudah kulakukan hari ini sehingga aku bisa memonitor perkembangan diriku secara mendetail dan juga dapat dengan mudah menetapkan target apa yang harus kucapai sekarang.

"Ummm….! Kontes logo Science Fiction ini berakhir besok ya ? Sedangkan progressku masih belum sampai tujuh puluh lima persen" Kataku sambil melihat kembali catatanku.

"Baiklah…!" Kataku dengan nada bersemangat sambil membuka laptopku yang memang tidak pernah kumatikan agar aku tidak membuang waktuku hanya untuk menunggu booting yang lumayan lama tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berkutat dengan layar computer yang menampilkan prototype dari logo yang bakalan kuselesaikan untuk Science Fiction besok.

Aku pun asyik memikirkan bagaimana logo yang akan kuhasilkan nantinya. Sambil sedikit membayangkan hasilnya, aku pun mulai mengutak-atik logo tersebut dengan software yang memang sudah berhasil kukuasai sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Adobe Illustrator.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan software besutan Adobe tersebut, aku langsung bisa melihat dengan jelas apa logo yang akan terbentuk hanya dari prototype tersebut. Kulihat jam digital yang telah tertempel dengan jelas di pojok kanan bawah dari layar komputerku. Jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul 16:00. Tak terasa aku sudah mengerjakan proyek pembuatan logo ini selama dua jam tanpa henti. Memang, aku merasa lebih bersemangat dan lebih bergairah ketika aku berada didepan computer daripada aku harus membuka buku baik itu untuk belajar ataupun baca novel

Sehingga, tidak heran kalau aku menaruh semua materi pelajaranku dalam computer agar aku bisa belajar dengan tenang dan bisa lebih bersemangat lagi dalam belajar.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku sejenak diatas ranjangku dan kemudian memejamkan mataku untuk mengistirahatkannya sejenak. Memang benar, berpikir terasa lebih melelahkan ketimbang bekerja dengan menggunakan otot. Karena otak membutuhkan asupan oksigen yang jauh lebih banyak daripada otot yang hanya membutuhkan oksigen untuk reaksi pembakaran glikogen yang bisa membuatnya bergerak.

Tinggg….!

"Eh…!" Gumamku tanpa sadar ketika aku mendengar suara notifikasi tersebut. Nada ini sedikit beda dari nada yang bisaanya kudengar. Frekuensinya sedikit lebih rendah dari nada yang biasa kudengar. Ini berarti, notifikasi WhatsApp. Siapa yang tumben-tumbenan WhatsApp aku. Seingatku sih, client yang satu ini memakai BBM dan deadlinenya adalah besok. Jadi siapa dong yang sekarang WA aku ?

Kuambil hapeku yang sejak tadi kutaruh disamping laptopku dan kemudian membuka WhatsApp dan muncullah pesan dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

_Ini Sasuke kan ?_

Dahiku berkerut membaca pesan tersebut. Kapan aku pernah memberikan nomerku pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memberikan nomerku kalo aku tidak diganjar dengan nomer telepon dia (maksudnya barter nomer telepon gitu lho). Terus, ini siapa ?

Dengan cepat, jariku yang sudah terampil mengetik dari keyboard virtual hape pun langsung menari dipermukaan layar hape berwarna kemerahan tersebut dan dalam beberapa detik pesan balasan pun muncul.

_Maaf, anda siapa ya ?_

Kutunggu balasan dari orang 'asing' tersebut sambil tetap mengistirahatkan mataku. Bagi seorang designer sepertiku, penting untuk menjaga kesehatan mata untuk tetap bisa melihat keindahan suatu design. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah balasan dari orang tersebut.

_Perkenalkan nama saya Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku pernah kenalan sama kamu dan di fb ?_

AKu pun kembali berpikir sejenak membaca chat yang barusan ini. Ino, mmmm….! Aku tidak ingat nama tersebut. Aku pun langsung membuka facebook dari laptopku yang sudah connect otomatis menuju internet. Kutelusuri inbox dari semua client yang meminta jasaku dan akhirnya, kutemukan sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan client denganku.

Seorang cewek dengan wajah yang yah, bisa dibilang lumayan sih. Berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncit ekor kuda serta sebagian dari poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang berpose alay didepan kamera.

"Dasar alay…!" Gumamku ketika melihat foto tersebut sambil mengambil hapeku dan kemudian mengetik dengan cepat seperti bisaanya.

_Oh…! Ino ya ? Salam kenal deh_

Mungkin ini terkesan cuek, tapi yah begitulah aku. Aku pun melempar hape kukembali keranjang dan kemudian mengambil sehelai kain katun berwarna biru tua dan beranjak keluar kamar. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, aku tengok kanan dan kiri, apakah ada orang ?

"Kaa-chan, dikamar mandi ada orang tidak ?" Tanyaku pada ibuku yang tampaknya sedang menyapu dihalaman belakang.

"Mandi saja duluan, Sasuke. Kakak mu pulang lebih sore" Jawab Kaa-chan. Aku pun langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan kemudian kulucuti pakaianku dan kemudian membasuh tubuhku dengan air.

Huh…! Segar sekali. Kepenatan yang kualami setelah mengerjakan deadline tersebut seolah hilang dan mengalir melalui lubang pembuangan air bersama dengan air yang telah kutumpahkan tadi.

"Wah…! Kau sudah selesai mandi ya ? Cepet banget ? Pake sabun gak ?" Kata seseorang dengan nada sinis kearahku. Kepalaku yang masih terbungkus handuk pun langsung bereaksi dan menoleh kearah pria dengan badan bongsor, namun wajahnya masih tetep gokil dengan cengiran kekanak-kanakannya. Rambut raven panjangnya dikucir kebelakang. Kepenatan masih tampak terlukis diwajahnya.

"Gak, aku tadi pake detergen" Jawabku asal saja sambil berjalan melewati pria yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang notabene adalah kakakku tersebut. Pria itu terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Serius sekali kau, Sasuke" Jawabnya sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menggantikanku. Berbeda denganku yang selalu serius dalam mengambil tindakan, Itcahi terkesan santai dan banyak bercanda. Mungkin karena dia yang sudah lulus kuliah, sekarang bekerja sebagai guru SD dan dia berusaha menjadi guru yang se-menyenangkan mungkin. Itu alasannya kenapa aku sebal padanya, dia selalu menganggapku sebagai anak SD yang masih kecil dan butuh bimbingan.

Aku menggantungkan handukku dirak yang sudah kususun rapi disamping lemari pakaianku dan kemudian mengambil kembali hapeku. Helaian ravenku yang masih basah kembali meneteskan air dari tiap helainya. Aku pun mengibas-ngibaskan kepalaku agar rambutku tidak terlalu basah dan membasahi layar hapeku.

_Eh…! Bagaimana kalo kita buat grup aja. Kita bisa curcol bareng kan ?_

Aku mengernyit melihat hal tersebut. Cepat-cepat kubalas setelah aku berpikir dengan matang bahwa aku jelas menolaknya.

_Gak usah deh. Aku sibuk soalnya_

Dan sebelum aku menekan tombol send yang berada pada WhatsApp, hapeku diserang oleh puluhan notifikasi dari aplikasi WhatsApp tersebut. Sontak aku terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Kuurungkan niatku untuk mengirimkan pesan tersebut dan melihat kembali ke interface WhatsApp. Ternyata aku sudah dimasukkan kedalam sebuah grup yang rame banget.

Dengan cepat aku pun mengetikkan sesuatu untuk mengirim pesan di grup tersebut.

_Ini grup apa ya ?_

Sontak banyak sekali yang menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mengatakan 'Siapa namamu ?' ato 'Ada member baru nih' dan langsung Ino menjadi penengahnya.

_Sasuke, kenalkan dirimu dong_

Kuberpikir sejenak, aku sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini karena ujian semester mungkin bakalan memberiku kesibukan dua kali lipat, baik itu kerja atau pun belajar. Tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Kali aja mereka bisa jadi salesmen yang menawarkan designku. Lagipula, bila aku diem aja juga gak bakalan keganggu kok chat mereka. Aku pun mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat.

_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 16 th. Tinggal di Konoha. Salam kenal._

Setelah aku mengetikkan hal tersebut aku pun langsung menghampiri laptopku dan kemudian membuka sebuah permainan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

**-0-**

"Mau tambah lagi ikannya, Sasuke ?" Tanya Itachi sambil menawarkan sepiring ikan yang berada didepannya tersebut. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku menyuruhmu ya ?" Tanyaku dengan nada sarkatis. Dia hanya tertawa renyah. Nah…! Sekarang kamu tahu kan bagaimana dia memperlakukanku sebagai anak SD, sedangkan aku sudah merupakan anak SMA yang sangat berbakat.

"Aku selesai" Kataku sambil berdiri dari tempatku dan kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamar tidurku. Namun, Itachi menahanku untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berkumpul dan bercengkrama sebentar dengan keluargamu ?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'please'. Aku hanya sedikit mendengus melihatnya menatapku seperti itu.

"Gomen, aku punya deadline yang harus kuselesaikan besok" Kataku sambil tetap melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kekamar tidur. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar tidurku dan segera menyalakan lapptopku. Tapi, hape yang berwarna kemerahan tersebut mendapatkan perhatianku lebih dulu.

"Mungkin client itu mengirimkan BBM untuk perjanjian pertemuan besok" Gumamku sambil menyalakan hape tersebut dan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat baru mengejutkanku untuk malam ini.

Dua ratus lebih notifikasi yang harus dikeluarkan untuk WhatsApp dan itu hanya dari sebuah grup saja. Apa-apaan ini ? Ini sih bukan rame namanya, ini sih ribut. Aku pun membaca satu persatu chat yang ada di dalam grup tersebut dan kebanyakan isinya cuman spam doang, guyonan yang kelihatannya begitu tidak berguna.

Tapi, kalo kulihat-lihat sih, cuman ada satu member yang berisiknya minta ampun.

"Ladies Hyuuga, siapa dia ?" Gumamku sambil membaca nama yang tertera disamping nomor telepon si member yang super ribut tersebut. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk menegur para member tersebut suapaya tidak terlalu ribut karena sekarang aku lagi ngejar deadline.

_Keep silent, please. Aku lagi ngejar deadline buat meeting sama client besok. Bisa tenang dikit gak ?_

Aku berusaha untuk sopan dalam bergaul dan berusaha menghindari kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan dalam grup. Aku pun menghidupkan laptopku dan kemudian mencari file logo tersebut untuk dibuka. Lalu kulanjutkan pembuatan logo tersebut sesuai dengan rencanak barusan.

Tapi, perasaan apa ini ? Aku melihat kearah hapeku yang tergeletak disamping laptop. Sepertinya aku penasaran dengan balasan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap chatku barusan. Aku pun membuka hapeku dan menemukan dua puluh notifikasi yang merupakan jawaban dari peringatanku tadi. Ada yang nyaranin supaya di mute aja, ada yang suruh matiin. Tapi yang paling parah adalah jawaban dari Ladies Hyuuga tadi.

_Eh…! Perasaan umur kamu masih 16 deh, kok udah ada meeting ? Boong pasti kamu_

Darahku serasa naik sampai ke ubun-ubun begitu di katakan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru saja aku kenal. Dengan cepat aku pun membalas chat dari orang yang baru aku kenal tersebut.

_Siapa yang boong ? Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan Hyuuga-san_

Aku pun menunggu balasan dari orang bernama Ladie Hyuuga tersebut untuk membalas ucapannya tadi. Begitu ada notifikasi dari grup yang tadi aku langsung membukanya dan omongannya kali ini bener-bener parah.

_Eh,,,,! Siapa yang nuduh. Aku yakin kamu pasti boong. Mana ada anak usia 16 tahun yang sudah meeting sama client. Kalo terganggu keluar aja sana_

Sialan…! Bener-bener niat kalo nundung orang nih. Aku pun langsung berniat buat keluar dari grup gila tersebut sebelum Ino mengirimkan pesan di grup tersebut.

_Sudah, jangan berantem Sasuke, Hinata. Sasuke, kalo kamu sibuk sebaiknya mute aja_

Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar dari grup tersebut dan membalas omongan Ino.

_Iya, Ino-san. Tapi, suruh Hyuuga-san untuk lebih menjaga omongannya lagi_

Aku pun me-mute grup tersebut dan berkonsentrasi pada proyek logoku yang besok harus di serahkan kepada client tersebut. Dengan lincah aku menggerakan mouse dan keyboard tersebut terhadap logo yang sudah menjadi Sembilan puluh persen tersebut. Tinggal sedikit finishing touch agar logo tersebut bisa menjadi logo yang sudah tepat guna. Aku harus bergadang sampai malam untuk menyelesaikan logo ini karena sepertinya besok bakalan sibuk ekskul disekolah sebelum meeting.

Ting…!

Nah…! Kalo yang satu ini aku bisa mengenali dari suaranya. Ini notifikasi dari BBM. Aku pun langsung membuka hapeku dan kemudian membaca BBM yang sudah kuduga berasal dari clientku. Besok, jam 16.30 harus jadi.

Tapi, sesuatu yang lain buatku penasaran. Notifikasi WhatsApp yang tidak lagi bejibun. Aku pun membuka grup yang udah mulai sepi tersebut dan menemukan omongan tidak mengenakkan lainnya dari Hyuuga-san.

_Dia itu boong, Ino_

Aku pun yang merasa sangat terssinggung dengan ucapannya itu langsung membalas dengan sarkatik

_Hyuuga-san, jaga ucapanmu….!_

Dan akhirnya, satu malam itu aku harus berdebat dengan orang yang bernama Ladies Hyuuga tersebut.

**TBC**

Haaahhhh…! Gomen, minna. Fic yang lain masih harus mundur akibat ujian semester. Author mau kebut fic yang satu ini dulu untuk seseorang.

**Happy Read **


	2. Chapter 2

**Design My love**

**Chapter 2**

**Assignment**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku merasakan sedikit pegal pada ruas tulang leherku dan mencoba untuk menggerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melemaskan sedikit otot pada leher tersebut.

"Jam berapa nih ?" Gumamku sambil memijat perlahan leherku yang masih terasa sakit. Kayaknya aku salah posisi saat tidur tadi malam. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati hapeku tergeletak di sampingku.

"Eh…!" Kataku dengan terkejut begitu melihat hape tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya disampingku. Aku baru ingat sekarang, aku ngobrol dengan grup yang berada di WhatsApp sampai aku ketiduran. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu ?

Cepat-cepat langsung kunyalakan hapeku untuk melihat sekarang jam berapa. Empat buah angka dengan tipografi yang sangat keren menunjukkan waktu 03:40. Aaaahhhh…! Sepertinya masih ada waktu buat mencharge hape ku supaya aku masih bisa bermain hape untuk mencari inspirasi nanti disekolah.

Langsung ku charge hapeku dengan segera agar bisa fully charged saat kubawa berangkat sekolah lagi. Tapi, tampaknya aku masih melupakan sesuatu. Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang sudah kulupakan tempo hari.

Astagah….!

Aku lupa mengerjakan deadline milikku. Aku pun dengan cepat langsung menyalakan laptop yang masih dalam mode sleep tersebut dan langsung mengetikkan passwordku yang sangat rumit tapi sudah hapal diluar kepala tersebut. Tampaknya aku lupa menutup jendela illustrator sehingga aku langsung disambut dengan designku yang 'hampir' jadi tersebut, tinggal finishing touch aja.

"Mungkin makan waktu satu jam untuk finishing touch nya" Gumamku sambil melihat kearah jam yang masih menunjukkan jam empat kurang sepuluh menit. Kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk berfikir lebih tenang lagi. Aku mulai menyusun rencana kegiatanku untuk beberapa jam kedepan sebelum deadline tersebut.

"Sebelum sekolah aku punya waktu setengah jam, akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika aku mengerjakan cuma setengah jadi. Jadi, mungkin aku harus mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah nanti. Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan, hanya pelajaran Bahasa, Fisika, dan Kimia, cukup mudah meskipun aku tidak konsentrasi. Pulang dan langsung kerjakan" Pikirku menganalisis apa kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengerjakan deadline tersebut.

"Tunggu, jika bahasa, dan fisika. Itu berarti aku harus ikut ekskul sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan jika dihitung dari perjalanannya, aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam sebelum deadline. Resiko yang harus kuambil sekarang adalah, kehilangan deadline atau ekskul" Aku pun mulai bingung menentukan pilihan.

"Baiklah, tampaknya ekskul kali ini tidak berjalan begitu baik" Kataku sambil membuka mata dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman mouse dari tanganku dan memasukkan laptopku kembali ke mode sleep sebelum akhirnya aku mengambil handuk berwarna biru tua milikku dan segera pergi mandi.

**-0-**

"Ittekimasu" Teriakku dengan suara lantang sambil mengayuh sepedaku menjauhi rumahku yang bercat biru dongker tersebut. Rumahku tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi enak dipandang. Begitulah kata-kata temenku yang pernah kuajak untuk memasuki rumahku. Kata mereka rumahku nyaman untuk dilihat, entah kenapa mereka selalu rileks ketika belajar kelompok didalam rumahku.

Kukayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan sedang dan konsentrasi penuh dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu menghasi wajahku. Wajah yang terkesan cuek dan tanpa ekspresi yang jelas serta cool dan tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh godaan di jalan. Tapi, meskipun aku tampak cuek, kejadian kemarin seolah telah membuka mataku untuk memperhatikan hal-hal yang berada dialam.

Langit yang cerah disertai dengan kicauan burung yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Embun yang menetes terlihat sangat segar sekali meskipun nanti akhirnya dia akan terbang tinggi ke langit membentuk awan tebal. Hawa pagi yang sejuk menyelimuti tubuhku. Dengan helaian raven yang masih terlihat basah oleh air mandi dan wajah yang masih terlihat fresh, aku tersenyum cool menyadari kalau alam yang sempurna ini telah kulewatkan begitu saja bertahun-tahun silam.

Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang, seolah adegan slow motion, suara detak jantungku pun terasa lebih pelan dan lebih rileks.

"Ohayou, Sasuke" Kata Izumo-san sambil tersenyum dan melambai kearahku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya seperti biasa dan meletakkan sepedaku di tempat biasanya. Tampak seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut hitam jabrik sedang menyapu daun-daun yang berwarna kuning berguguran di halaman sekolah.

"Yo, Sasuke" Sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearahku. Tou-chan kenal baik dengan dua orang pegawai sekolah ini sehingga mereka selalu menyapaku ketika aku baru saja masuk sekolah. Dan selalu saja aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman yang sama. Aku masih terlalu malu untuk menjawab salam mereka meskipun hanya berbasa-basi.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku yang hanya melewati jalur lurus dari pintu gerbang dan kemudian naik tangga. Begitu sampai di kelas, seperti biasanya, hanya ada seorang anak cewek berambut kecoklatan dengan cepol dua layaknya panda.

"Ohayou" Katanya memberi salam padaku dengan tanpa ekspresi sekalipun.

"Hn" Jawabku dengan tanpa ekspresi juga. Anak itu kembali berkutat dengan novel tebal miliknya yang selalu dia bawa saat sekolah, faktanya, dia membawa jenis novel yang berbeda setiap kali sekolah dan kebanyakan novelnya setebal buku kamus.

Dengantingkat kecuakan yang lebih tingi dari aku, dan tingkat kerajinan yang jauuuhhh lebih tinggi daripada aku, tapi dalam hal nilai, dia jauh lebih rendah daripada aku. Aku curiga kalau dia mengidap dibil, jadi aku agak sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Eh…! Nanti ekskulnya ada pertemuan penting" Katanya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Hah…! Apa maksudnya dengan pertemuan penting ini ? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti ekskul kali ini dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba datang dan berkata ada pertemuan penting. WTF…!

"Sial…! Gimana nih ?" Gumamku sambil meletakkan tasku diatas kursi milikku dan kemudian langsung duduk sambil memejamkan mata, memikirkan solusi yang bagus buat masalah ini.

"Ohayou" Sebuah suara keras langsung mengagetkanku dan otomatis juga memecah konsentrasiku dalam memikirkan masalah yang saat ini tengah menimpaku. Kulihat cowok berambut kuning jabrik sudah nyengir rubah didepan pintu. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas dan kesal sebelum akhirnya kudesahkan nafasku perlahan dan mencba untuk memikirkan kembali solusi dari masalahku.

"Kau lihat jangka ku gak, Teme ? Sekarang kan waktunya seni budaya. Kalo aku gak bawa jangka, bisa-bisa aku dilempar pisau sama guru itu, mmm…! Siapa namanya ?" Kata Naruto sambil mengobok-obok laci meja yang berada disampingku dengan brutal. Beragam jenis sampah telah dia timbun disana, mulai dari sampah plastik makanan, sampai dengan sendok plastik bekas dia dapet nasi kotak masih ada disana. Pantes aja jangkanya hilang kalo mejanya aja berantakan gitu.

"I don't know and I don't care" Jawabku. Tapi, jika kupikirkan sejenak, ada benernya juga sih.

Tawaku meledak ketika aku memikirkan hal ini. Memang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan sih, tapi aku merasa ada yang lucu dengan kejadian ini.

"Kau kenapa, Teme ? Tawamu aneh sekali " Kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir sambil memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan sedikit menjauhkan mukanya dariku.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" Aku pun balik bertanya dengan nada heran dan risih melihat cowok duren ini menatapku dengan tatapan jijik begitu.

"Takut aja, tawamu mirip dengan tawa psikopat. Aku takut kalo kamu tiba-tiba nyekek aku lagi" Katanya dengan wajah innocent. Buset…! Nih anak ngeselin juga ternyata. Tapi aku udah terbiasa sama tingkah laku anak duren yang sering kali berubah menjadi duren ajaib ini.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih asyik membaca bukunya dengan tanpa ekspresi dan juga Naruto yang sibuk mengotori kelas hanya demi mendapatkan jangkanya kembali.

"Mungkin begini caranya alam bercanda dengan kita" Gumamku sambil berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhku di pagar pembatas agar tidak jatuh dari lantai dua. Kurasakan semilir angin yang meniup helaian raven milikku dengan lembut.

Seringkali kita merasa terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Ketika kita sedang terburu-buru, tiba-tiba jalan macet. Ketika kita sedang santai, jalan terasa sangat mulus tanpa hambatan.

Tampaknya aku mulai sadar sesuatu kali ini. Hidup bukan hanya tentang diriku saja. Aku tersenyum memandangi keindahan langit biru muda yang tampak sangat indah, dihiasi dengan kapas berwarna keputihan yang tampak lembut, seakan-akan kamu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di atasnya.

Kuambil hapeku dan kemudian langsung membuka WhatsApp dimana sudah banyak orang yang ngobrol sambil bercanda didalam grup yang baru saja aku ikuti. Teringat lagi olehku, debat yang cukup melelahkan tadi malam sampai aku bisa melupakan target yang sudah kupasang untuk menyelesaikan logo tersebut.

Dengan cepat aku pun mengetik untuk memberi salam pada member grup yang kuputuskan matang-matang untuk keluar dari grup tersebut karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa ngobrol disana tanpa menyakiti member grup yang lain.

_Gomenasai, all. Aku harus keluar dulu_

Dengan cepat aku langsung menghapus dan keluar dari grup tersebut. Lalu aku pun mematikan hapeku yang hanya terisi setengahnya dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku dan kembali menikmati semilir angin pagi yang sejuk. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atas masalah ku ini sehingga sekarang aku yang harus menanggung resikonya.

"Baiklah…!" Gumamku sambil berjalan masuk kelas dan kemudian berjalan mendekati tenten yang masih asyik membaca buku setebal kamus tersebut.

"Aku mungkin nanti gak masuk ekskul. Bisa tolong katakan kalau aku sibuk dan tugasnya akan kukumpulkan lusa ?" Kataku dengan nada datar sambil menatap kearah cewek cepol dua tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku dan menatap kebawah. Dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang bicara dengan orang lain sehingga aku pun merasa dicuekin olehnya.

"Baiklah" Katanya dengan nada pelan. Yosh…! Dengan ini beban tugasku menjadi tambah satu lagi.

**-0-**

"Teme, kau mau ikut footsal tidak ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengikat tali sepatunya yang berwarna biru putih tersebut. Tampaknya dia baru saja ganti sepatu footsal. Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas dan mengambil tas punggungku lalu berjalan dengan cuek.

"Sorry, dobe. Aku agak sibuk minggu-minggu ini" Kataku sebelum meninggalkan duren ajaib tersebut. Aku pun berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati kerumunan anak yang tampaknya sedang bersenda gurau denganlega karena pelajaran sudah berakhir. Tempat parkir sudah ramai oleh bunyi klakson para siswa yang tidak sabar untuk pulang dan tidak mau antre.

"Yo, Sasuke" Sapa seseorang dengan rambut coklat sebahu sambil melambaikan tangan dengan manis kearahku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata berwarna hijau zambrud yang langsung menangkap onyx milikku dengan tatapan tajam darinya. Wajah sinis yang tak pernah tersenyum dengan rambut merah bata dan terkesan berantakan, serta tato bertuliskan 'Ai' yang ditulis dengan warna merah pada dahinya tersebut tak pernah kulupakan.

"Yo" Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan dengan cuek kearah cewek manis yang berada di samping cowok tersebut. Aku pun menghiraukan keduanya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa kau tidak menyapanya juga" Sempat kudengar celoteh manja dari cewek tersebut pada cowok berambut merah bata yang bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Cowok yang sok cool seperti itu ga perlu diberi salam, Matsu" Cih…! Apa-apaan dia. Cewek manis tadi adalah Matsuir, dari kelas sebelah. Aku gak tau apakah mereka pacaran atau gimana, yang jelas Gaara memang tidak suka denganku. Dia selalu menganggapku saingan dalam segala hal, dan dia tampaknya banyak kalahnya.

"Arigatou, Izumo-san" Kataku sambil mengambil sepeda milikku dari pos satpam dan kemudian mengayuhnya menjauhi sekolah yang tampaknya masih ramai tersebut.

Aku menjauh dari sekolah dan berencana untuk istirahat di gubuk yang telah kutemukan kemarin ditengah sawah. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit inspirasi dengan potret alam yang akan kudapat di gubuk tersebut.

Aku pun sampai di gubuk tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju kearah gubuk tersebut. Ku keluarkan hapeku untuk memotret beberapa pemandangan sebentar saja lalu kukayuh kembali sepedaku untuk segera pulang mengejar deadline yang sudah kutinggalkan dan kutunda tadi malem.

**-0-**

"Tadaima" Kataku sambil langsung melepas sepatu dari kakiku beserta dengan kaos kakinya dan meletakkannya secara tergesa-gesa di rak yang sudah disediakan tersebut dan kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

"Sasuke…! Sepatu mu terjatuh, lekas rapikan" Kata seorang wanita yang hanya membuatku nyengir innocent sambil menggaruk belakang kepalau meskipun tidak gatal.

"Ha'I, Kaa-chan" Kataku sambil kembali dan merapikan sepatuku yang sudah terjatuh tadi sambil memasukkan kaos kakiku yang sempat terlempar keluar dari lobang sepatu tadi. Lalu aku pun lanjut berlari menuju ke kamarku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tanpa lepas seragam bahkan dasi pun tidak sempat ku lepas, aku langsung membuka laptopku dan mengetikkan passwordnya dengan cepat. Lalu dengan cekatan, aku menyambar mouse yang berada di kanan laptop dan bermain dengan illustrator sesuai dengan apa yang telah aku pikirkan saat pelajaran tadi.

Finishing touch tidak seberat berpikir mulai awal lagi, hanya main perasaan dan sedikit mencoba-coba untuk membuat hasilnya lebih baik. Kebanyakan untuk menyelesaikan logo hanya review dan tidak memerlukan teknik ilustrasi yang rumit.

Hanya dalam setengah jam aku sudah berhasil membuat logo yang bisa dipublikasikan. Tapi tam[aknya aku masih belum puas dengan hasil itu, jadi aku sedikit melakukan eksperimen untuk mencoba apakah logo itu memang sudah profesional atau tidak.

Dan… sesuai dengan perkiraanku, aku bisa menyelesaikan logo tersebut dalam waktu satu jam. Kulihat jam di pojok kanan bawah laptopku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00.

"Hampir saja telat" Gumamku sambil sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega melihat jam tersebut. Kulihat kembali hapeku yang dari tadi masih nongkrong dengan mulusnya dikantongku. Aku silent untuk berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak terpengaruh dengan bunyi hapekalau lagi konsentrasi.

"Eh…!" Gumamku tanpa sadar ketika telah melihat dua notifikasi WhatsApp dari Ino dan satu lagi dari orang asing (lagi ?)

_Kenapa keluar Sasuke ?_

Pesan dari Ino langsung kujawab dengan permintaan maaf dan penjeleasan kalau aku sibuk dengan kerjaan freelance ku dan tidak bisa bergabung dengan grup yang rame.

Satu pesan lagi dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

_Kenapa keluar Sasuke ? Gara-gara aku ya ? Gomenasai_

Dahiku mengernyit heran membaca pesan dari nomor itu. Kayaknya dia memang member grup juga sih, dia bisa tahu kalau aku keluar dari grup. Tapi, apa hubungannya sama dia coba ? Aku kan ga kenal dia.

_Ini siapa ?_

Balesanku muncul begitu aku menekan tombol send dan aku langsung berpindah menuju interface BBM dan mengirimkan pesan pada client bahwa logo yang dia pesan sudah jadi dan akan aku kirim segera….

Setelah aku selesai mandi. Aku pun langsung bergegas mengambil handuk yang sudah tersampir di balik pintu dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara motor milik Itachi yang memasuki garasi. Bisa jamuran kalau menunggu baka aniki tersebut mandi.

"Tadaima…! Siapa yang ada dikamar mandi ?" Teriakannya kenceng banget, padahal baru aja masuk rumah tapi udah tanya siapa yang ada di kamar mandi. Pantesan aja kalo dia dikamar mandi suka ngetem lama banget.

"Sasuke…! Bisa cepet gak kalo mandi ?" Kata Itcahi begitu sampai didapur. Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan kakakku yang sangat aneh tersebut.

"Kau juga biasanya lama" Kataku tak peduli dengan gedoran dari Itachi yang tampaknya menyesal telah pulang lebih sore.

**-0-**

"Huh…!" Desisku pelan sambil menyeka air yang masih tersisa di helaian raven milikku yang tampaknya mudah sekali menyerap air. Aku pun mengganti seragam yang sudah kupakai sejak pulang sekolah tadi dengan hem berwarna putih dan celana berwarna biru.

"Sekarang, tugas karya tulis untuk ekskul" Kataku sambil membuka laptop milikku dan langsung googling untuk mencari ide apa yang bisa kutulis untuk tugas karya tulis ini. Banyak siswa yang nulis ide tentang pemanfaatan produksi pangan, tampaknya mereka hanya memikirkan tentang isi perut mereka saja.

"Eh…! Bukannya AjAX itu kurang populer ya ?" Gumamku ketika melihat artikel pilihan dari wikipedia yang membahas tentang AJAX yang notabene merupakan sebuah metode untuk pemuatan website modern zaman sekarang. Tampaknya hal ini akan jadi menarik nih, mengingat banyak web yang tidak menggunakan AJAX dikarenakan banyak terjadi konflik.

"Aku dapet ide" Aku pun langsung menuju kearah file-file simpananku untuk melihat apakah aku masih mempunyai web server. Setelah kutemukan filenya, aku langsung mengutak-atik web server tersebut dan kemudian melakukan serangkaian uji coba dengan web server.

"Sesuai dugaanku, ini merupakan sebuah penemuan yang tampaknya sepele namun akan dapat berguna bagi sebagian besar orang yang mengerti" Gumamku ketika mendapati sebuah jendela dengan tulisan bahasa Inggris yang lumayan ruwet. Aku pun tersenyum bangga dan kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhku yang lumayan lelah setelah bermain komputer seharian ini.

"Besok tinggal nulis laporan doang" Gumamku dengan perasaan lega campur senang.

Tingggg…!

Suara notifikasi tersebut menyeruak masuk melalui telingaku. Tampaknya aku akan segera gajian nih. Aku langsung menyambar hape yang tergeletak di atas ranjangku dan kemudian membuka notifikasi tadi yang tampaknya adalah notifikasi BBM. Namun, kelihatannya ada juga notifikasi lain dari WhatsApp,tapi aku mengabaikannya karena aku lebih fokus pada client ku yang satu ini.

_Sudah selesai ya revisi ketiganya, Sasuke-san ? Mohon untuk segera di kirim_

Aku hanya menjawab Ha'I dan kemudian langsung menghidupkan bluetooth laptop dan hapeku untuk mengirim gambar yang sudah kubuat tadi. Aku pun mengirimkan revisi ketiga atau final tersebut kepada client ku melalui BBM dan menunggu balasan darinya.

_Arigatou, uangnya akan segera kami transfer. Tampaknya revisi pertama anda lebih bagus. Tapi revisi kedua sama ketiganya akan jadi pertimbangan kepala pemasaran kami_

Akhirnya, jadi juga gajiannya. Aku pun langsung melempar hapeku kembali ke ranjang dan kemudian bergegas keluar kamar. Yah…! Santai dulu lah sebentar, karena tidak ada kerjaan setelah ini.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah menggunakan sepeda milikku dan bergegas mengayuhnya menusuri jalanan senja Konohagakure. Langit berwarna kemerahan dengan matahari yang berwarna jingga terang masih sedikit mengintip di ufuk barat sana. Membuat langit yang semula biru mulus menjadi sedikit merona oleh terangnya sinas lemah dari mentari senja.

Aku pun berbelok di depan sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna kuning dan atap berwarna merah lalu memarkirka sepedaku disana. Aku masuk melalui gerbang dan kemudian mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Eh…!" Gumamku ketika melihat sebuah sandal berwarna pink yang sudah terparkir dengan rapi didepan pintu tersebut.

Ceklek…!

Pintu berwarna coklat itu pun terbuka dan muncullah sosok gadis berambut pink yang membuka pintu tersebut dengan ekspresi heran.

"Sakura ?" Aku kaget juga dengan penampilan cewek dengan mata emerald yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu selagi aku masih memperhatikan sandal yang ada didepan pintu. Memang agak kurang kerjaan juga sih, tapi daripada nganggur.

"Teme, sudah lama kau tidak kesini" Sapa duren yang tiba-tiba aja menyeruak keluar dari belakang Sakura dan dengan cengiran rubah miliknya dia menyambutku dengan tatapan innocent dari mata safir miliknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sakura ?" Tanyaku menghiraukan si duren busuk yang sedang nyengir rubah tersebut.

"Dia kan pacarku, Teme"

"Hah…!" Ucapan Naruto jelas membuatku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Yah..! Dari sini sudah jelas kalau aku sebenernya menyukai Sakura. Dia anak yang pinter dan manis, tapi sedikit cuek.

"Sejak kapan ?" Tanyaku dengan tenggorokan yang agak tercekat meskipun aku bisa sedikit menutupi nada bicaraku yang masih terkesan sedih tersebut.

"Kudet bener sih, dasar Teme. Sudah dua minggu yang lalu kali" Kata Naruto sambil sedikit manyun. Jijik juga lihat dia begitu, tapi Sakura malah tertawa senang melihat duren manyun itu.

"Eh…! Sasuke ya, tumben main kesini ?" kata seorang wanita yang cukup dewasa berambut merah panjang sambil tersenyum ramah kearahku. Aku heran wanita cerdas nan ramah ini bisa melahirkan anak macam dobe.

"Masuk dulu gih, Teme" Kata Naruto mempersilahkanku untuk masuk dan kemudian aku pun masuk diiringi dengan Sakura di belakangku. Biasanya kalau aku bermain ke rumah Naruto, aku langsung masuk kamarnya dan kemudian main game bersama dengan dia.

Tapi kali ini ada Sakura, jadi aku masih ga berani untuk mengajak Naruto main game. Mungkin nanti Sakura bakalan merasa dicueki sehingga kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa jam untuk mengobrol dan bercanda, tapi aku tidak ikut tertawa karena masih merenungkan hal ini.

Kenapa dobe bisa jadian dengan Sakura ?

Kenapa aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya ?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bersahabat layaknya dobe ?

Kenapa aku lebih banyak diam dan berpikir tanpa berkata dan berkomunikasi ?

Apakah ada yang salah denganku ?

**-0-**

Kukayuh sepedaku dengan kayuhan lemah, gontai karena mendengar hal yang begitu mengejutkan. Paraahnya lagi, hal itu harusnya sudah terjadi dua minggu yang lalu dan aku baru mendengarnya sekarang.

Angin keramaian lalu lintas malam Konohagakure mulai menerpa ku. Dingin menusuk tulang, tapi aku masih bertahan dengan hemku yang hanya bisa menutupi sampai batas lengan atas.

"Mungkin pacaran bukan hal yang cocok buatku" Gumamku mencoba untuk mengusir kepedihan yang terasa dihatiku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih sangat ingin pacaran, tapi dalam hati kecilku, aku masih lebih suka bermain-main dengan laptopku daripada harus menemani cewek jalan-jalan.

Langit terlihat bersih tanpa awan sedikit pun sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan layaknya berlian yang ditebar diatas permadani berwarna hitam. Tapi, warna langit masih sekeluarga dengan biru, dan bukan hitam sempurna.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih kurang. Aku berhentikan sepedaku ditepi jalan untuk menyempatkan menoleh ke belakang meskipun hanya untuk sebentar. Terlihat bulan sabit yang sudah pada fase ketiganya sedang mengintip dilangit belakang.

"The world isn't over"

**-0-**

"Tadaima…!" Kataku begitu masuk kedalam rumah setelah memasukkan sepedaku kedalam garasi. Suara dari perutku yang keroncongan segera membawaku untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Tampaknya waktunya sudah tepat sekali untuk makan malam.

"Baru pulang, Sasuke ? Kukira kau akan makan malam di rumah Naruto" Kata Kaa-chan yang sepertinya masih menyiapkan makan malam. Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Sedangkan Tou-chan, tampaknya masih sibuk membaca laporan pekerjaannya. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kaa-chan dan didepan Itachi.

"Sudahlah sayang. Kita bisa makan dulu" Kata Kaa-chan mencoba untuk menenangkan Tou-chan dan mengajaknya untuk makan dulu. Dan, kami berempat pun makan malam bersama seperti biasa.

"Ne, gimana dengan sekolahmu tadi pagi, Sasuke ?" Itachi mengawali pembicaraan dengan menanyakan sekolahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Baik seperti biasa, senin depan ujian" Kataku sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutku.

"Jangan terlalu berkutat pada pekerjaanmu saja, pikirkan juga sekolahmu Sasuke. Mending kau hentikan aja mencari client untuk design mu itu, untuk sementara aja. Manfaatkan waktumu untuk belajar" Kata Tou-chan dengan tatapan tajam kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalo menurut Kaa-chan sih, terserah kamu. Yang penting kamu harus bisa rangking satu lagi bagaimana pun caranya" Kata kaa-chan sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku selesai" Kataku sambil berdiri dari kursiku dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang keluargaku untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang milikku dan menghela nafas panjang. Kulihat disampingku, tergeletak hapeku yang berwarna kemerahan. Aku pun menyambarnya dan melihat ada beberapa notifikasi WhatsApp yang muncul.

Langsung kubuka WhatsApp tersebut yang tampaknya berisi sebuah pesan dari Ino.

_Ganbatte ne, Sasuke_

Kukira ini tidak perlu dibalas sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku lihat nomor lain lagi dan menemukan tiga pesan dari nomor asing.

_Tuh…! Kan nomorku aja gak di save_

_Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata_

_Sasuke ? Kok diem aja sih, masih marah ya sama aku ?_

Dahiku mengernyit heran membaca pesan dari nomor asing tersebut. Sepertinya ini nomornya Hyuuga-san ya ? Dengan terampil aku langsung mengetikkan sebuah balasan dari tanganku yang sudah terbiasa dengan keyboard virtual, apalagi dengan keyboard fisik.

_Aku gak marah kok. Aku aja yang salah, bukan kamu._

Tak lama kemudian dia pun membalas pesanku. Buset…! Kok cepet banget sih balesnya. Aku pun membacanya.

_Kamu boong ya ?_

Hatiku panas juga mendengar dia mengatai aku boong untuk yang ke sekian kalinya lagi. Dengan cepat aku kemudian mengambil screenshot dari hapeku yang berisi pesan dari client tadi dan mengirimkannya ke hape Hyuuga-san. Lalu kutambahi dengan sedikit ucapan.

_Tidak, aku memang sudah bekerja. Aku hanya mendapatkan sedikit inspirasi dari temanku yang sedang kehilangan jangkanya._

Aku pun melempar hapeku dan mengistirahatkan mataku sejenak. Begitu kubuka mataku, aku melihat lampu pemberitahuan dari hapeku mulai berkedip. Dengan perasaan sedikit malas aku mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Hyuuga-san.

_Wih…! Sugoiii…! Maaf, kalo aku sudah berrprasangka buruk_

_Kok dapet inspirasi dari teman yang kehilangan jangkanya ? Ada inspirasi apa disitu ?_

Dengan cepat aku pun membalas

_Dunia, bukan hanya tentang diriku saja_

Lalu aku mengambil charger yang tergeletak di samping kiri laptop milikku dan mulai mencharge hapeku dan segera pergi tidur.

Semoga esok hari lebih baik.

**TBC**

Author pindah jurusan nih, dari seni programming menjadi seni design. Tapi masih ada unsur programmingnya lho, kayak design web gitu. Heheheh….!

**Happy Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Design My love**

**Chapter 3**

**Gaming with Dobe**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Huffttt…!" Akhirnya sampai juga disekolah. Aku pun meletakkan tasku di depan kursiku seperti biasanya. Yang tidak biasa kali ini adalah, aku sendirian di kelas. Biasanya gadis bercepol dua itu aka Tenten selalu datang sebelum aku. Tapi entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Tampaknya aku harus mulai mengumpulkan data untuk tugas ekskul ku besok" Kataku begitu teringat kalau aku harus mengumpulkan karya tulis ku untuk ekskul besok. Aku pun mengeluarkan hape yang selalu jadi teman setiaku tersebut dan kemudianmembuka browser dan mulai googling sana sini untukmencari informasi tentang AJAX.

"Aku harus jelajah lewat laptop jika harus melakukan survey di internet tentang AJAX" Gumamku begitu melihat kalau aku harus melakukan browsing dari desktop untuk mendukung hasil eksperimenku saat ini. Aku pun beralih menuju aplikasi lain dan kemudian mencatat tugas untuk browsing di laptop sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Baiklah, mungkin akan makan waktu hampir semalaman" Gumamku sambi memperkirakan berapa waktu pengerjaan karya tulis ini. Kulihat notification bar milikku yang tampaknya menampilkan bahwa seseorang telah mengirimkan pesan WhatsApp. Karena saking konsentrasinya pada pekerjaanku, aku jadi tidak sadar kalau ikon tersebut sudah muncul sejak tadi malam.

_Ih…! Apaan sih, kok tiba-tiba ngomong gitu_

_Kamu aneh tau gak_

Aku mengernyit melihat pesan dari Hinata tersebut. Nomernya masih belum kusimpan sih, soalnya aku males untuk menyimpan nomor seseorang yang mungkin hanya akan kutemui sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Dengan cepat aku pun membalas pesan tersebut.

_Aneh kenapa ? Memang benar kan ?_

Kumasukkan kembali hapeku dalam saku dan kemudian mulai mencorat-coret buku catatan kecil yang kubawa dari rumah dengan kerangka karya tulis yang akan kubuat nantinya.

"Ohayou" Teriakan seseorang yang baru aja datang cukup membuat konsentrasi milikku jadi buyar karena hal tersebut. Kuputar kepalaku kearah datangnya suara dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil memamerkan cengiran rubah miliknya.

Tetapi, yang lebih menarik perhatianku adalah sepasang mata zambrud yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh. Cowok berambut merah bata tersebut lewat didepan kelas dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi datar yang selalu menghiasi matanya. Kutangkap sepasang zambrud tersebut dengan menggunakan tatapan onyxku yang sama tajamnya hingga dia menghilang dibalik pintu kelas sebelah.

"Oi…! Teme, kau melihat siapa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya sambil melihat kearah belakangnya. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, lalu kulanjutkan kembali aktivitasku.

"Ne, aku tau kalo kau kemarin datang ke rumah buat main game. Tapi karena ada Sakura aku jadi gak sempat buat main game, jadi gimana kalo kita main game disini aja ?" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya melompati bangku-bangku yang ada untuk mencapai jalur yang lebih dekat kearahku. Dia pun meletakkan tasnya disamping tempat dudukku dan mengeluarkan laptop berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya tersebut.

"Waktunya gak cukup, dobe" Kataku sambil melihat kearah jam dinding yang terpampang didepan kelas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.35 tersebut. Kulirik sebentar kearah bocah duren tersebut, tampaknya dia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku dan sudah menekan tombol power laptopnya. Lalu, dia kembali berkutat pada tasnya dan mengeluarkan joystick Playstation dengan konektor USB.

"Tenang saja, cuman satu pertandingan kok" Katanya sambil nyengir kearahku. Dia pun menyerahkan salah satu joystick miliknya kepadaku dan kemudian mengetikkan kata sandi laptopnya.

"Waktu kita hanya 10 menit, baka" Sungutku sambil menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah laku dari temenku yang hiperaktif ini.

"Tenang saja, Teme. Jam yang ada didepan sudah aku rubah waktunya jadi 10 menit lebih cepat. Hari ini kan ada pelajarannya Anko-sensei" Katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali dan mulai menjalankan game favorit kami berdua aka game football. Buset dah…! Nih anak sampe segitunya sentimen sama guru matematika yang terkenal killer tersebut.

"Lagipula, aku belum pernah sekalipun mengalahkanmu" Katanya sambil sedikit manyun kearahku. Kulihat kembali coretan milikku, ku berpikir sejenak.

"Tampaknya aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku" Kataku sambil menutup buku coretan tersebut dan kemudian berkonsentrasi pada permainan football yang satu ini.

"Ayo, Teme" Katanya sambil menyeringai kearahku. Tampaknya dia suka banget memilih club Real Madrid yang bernuansa putih itu. Aku lebih suka memakai rival abadinya, yaitu Barcelona.

"Rival abadi" Ucapku sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran energik darinya. Beberapa menit setelah kami mulai mengatur formasi dan strategi permainan, kick off pun dimulai.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu jago dalam game ini, bahkan bisa dibilang payah sekali. Aku tidak sepandai dobe dalam mengolah bola, teknikku pun cuman sebatas teknik dasar aja.

Tapi, yang menjadi keahlianku disini adalah, kemampuanku dalam membaca pola permainan dengan baik dan aku tidak melewatkan sebuah kesempatan sekali pun untuk mencetak gol dalam permainan ini sehingga bahkan dobe yang terkenal sangat hebat dalam bermain sepak bola sekali pun takluk dihadapanku,

"Aarrrgggghhh…! Tinggal dikit lagi" Gerutu dobe ketika tendangan yang dia lesakkan hanya melebar kesamping gawang milikku. Aku hanya dengan serius menatap layar komputer untuk membaca pola permainan dan kemudian melakukan perlawan dengan serius.

"Teme…! Kok pemainmu bisa lolos sih" naruto kembali berisik ketika melihat seorang pemainku yang berdiri bebas disisi kanan lapangan lalu kemudian menyisir sisi tersebut sebelum akhirnya melesakkan sebuah umpan silang dan disambut dengan tendangan keras dari striker.

"Arrrggghhh…! Sialan, kau. Teme….!" Gerutu Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan ekspresi frustasi begitu melihat aku telah memasukkan bola kedalam gawangnya. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Masak hanya dengan serangan pertamaku dia sudah kewalahan gitu sih.

Satu per satu murid mulai berdatangan memasuki pintu yang tampak terbuka tersebut. Murid yang cowok pun berkerumun dengan sangat tidak rapinya di bangku milikku dan juga milik dobe. Yang cewek sedang bergosip ria di meja yang berada dua meja di depanku.

"Payah…! Kau, Naruto" Kata Kiba yang berada di sampingku sambil menjitak pelan kepala naruto ketika aku berhasil melesakkan gol keempatku yang aku peroleh dari sebuah umpan terobosan. Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Kiba.

"Teme, langsung skip aja deh replay nya. Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku" Sungut naruto sambil mencoba untuk menekan tombol di joystick milikku. Aku menjauhkannya dari tangan dobe sambil menikmati angle yang lain dari replay gol yang cukup cantik tersebut.

"Arrrggghhh…! Teme" Sungut naruto terlihat frustasi dengan gol ku tersebut. Semua cowok tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut. Aku hanya menyeringai pelan kearah dobe yang tampak frustasi tersebut.

Tampaknya rekorku untuk tidak terkalahkan masih akan berlanjut.

**-0-**

"Yo, Sasuke. Tidak ikut main didalam ya ?" Tanya seseorang dengan badan tambun dan juga pipinya yang membulat sambil membawa sebungkus besar kripik kentang dan memakannya dengan sangat banyak sekali lahap.

"Enggak ah" Jawabku cuek pada cowok yang bernama Chouji tersebut. Chouji kemudian duduk di sampingku yang sedang duduk di bangku depan kelas sambil terus ngemil kripik kentang tersebut. Kulirik kearah anak bertubuh tambun tersebut, lalu kuintip sedikit kearah dalam bungkus kripiknya. Kripiknya masih banyak tapi dia tidak tawar kepadaku, dasar pelit….!

Eh…! Aku pun mengeluarkan hapeku begitu aku teringat pada sesuatu. Kulihat ada beberapa notifikasi WhatsApp, tapi hanya dari satu orang saja. Kubaca pesan dari Hinata.

_Iya, benar_

_Dunia bukan hanya tentang diriku saja_

_Tapi apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu_

Kulihat baik-baik chat tersebut, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Hinata itu cepat membalasnya. Terlihat dari jangka waktunya yang hanya terpaut hitungan menit dari waktu aku mengirimkan pesan.

_Yah…! Pokoknya begitu deh. Intinya, kita harus melihat sebuah pelajaran bahkan dalam peristiwa yang sangat sederhana sekali pun._

Aku memasukkan hape tersebut kedalam kantongku dan langsung melanjutkan acara terdiam dan merenung seperti biasa ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat lampu indikator notifikasi milikku sudah menyala.

Ternyata dia memang cepat dalam hal balas membalas pesan. Mungkin dia hidup dalam kebebasan dan hura-hura masa muda, tidak sepertiku yang harus bersusah payah dalam bekerja.

_Iya, lalu gimana kau bisa menyimpulkan pelajaran itu hanya dari temenmu yang kehilangan jangka ?_

"Lagi ngapain sih ?" Tanya Chouji yang dengan keponya langsung mengintip kearah layar hape milikku yang refleks aku tutupi dengan telapak tanganku agar tidak terlihat oleh bocah tambun ini. Remah-remah kripik masih tampak berserakan di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Nih anak jorok banget sih.

"Kepo" Sungutku sambil berdiri dari bangku yang berada didepan kelas sambil mengetikkan pesan untuk Hinata.

_Kamu pikir sendiri deh_

Kriiiinnnggg…!

Bunyi bel listrik berdering dengan nyaringnya sebanyak tiga kali. Tanda bagi para siswa (Khususnya yang berada di kantin) untuk kembali lagi menghadapi masa-masa pelajaran yang membosankan dan melelahkan. Aku pun memasukkan hapeku kembali kedalam saku dan kemudian masuk kedalam kelas ketika aku telah melihat guru berambut ungu yang terkenal killer berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kedalam kelasku.

"Mendadak sepi" Gumamku sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis begitu menyadari kalau semua siswa sudah masuk kedalam kelas begitu melihat guru angker tersebut.

Saatnya untuk pelajaran yang sangat melelahkan.

**-0-**

"Tadaima" Kataku sambil melepaskan sepatu sekaligus kaos kaki milikku begitu aku masuk kedalam rumahku seperti biasanya. Aku pun segera masuk kedalam kamarku dan segera menyalakan laptopku dan kemudian membuka browser Chrome yang merupakan browser yang menjadi favoritku.

Kulirik kebawah, lampu indikator hapeku tampaknya udah menyala. Kubuka hapeku dan melihat ada pm dari Hinata.

_Menyebalkan….!_

_Kamu umur 16 ya ? Sama berarti_

Eh…! Kok tiba-tiba nadanya jadi berubah gini ? Dengan cekatan,sambil menunggu halaman yang kubuka untuk loading, aku mengetikkan pesan pada Hinata.

_Iya, aku umur 16 tahun. Kamu juga sama ya ?_

Yah…! Aku tahu ini hanya mengulang kata-katanya tadi kembali dan tidak mengubah apa pun. Aku pun kembali berkutat dengan laptopku dan kemudian aku pun mulai membuka sebuah file word dan kemudian mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Kutaruh dimana tadi ya ?" Gumamku sambil berdiri dan kemudian mengobrak-abrik tasku yang berada diatas ranjang. Kuambil buku catatan kecil yang berada di dalam tasku dan kemudian kubuka sambpul berwarna kuning tersebut dan mencari coretan yang kubuat tadi siang.

"Ini dia" Kataku begitu melihat catatan tersebut dan kemudian merobeknya dari catatan dan langsung menempelnya pada papan yang ada di depan laptop milikku. Lalu, dengan bantuan dari coretan tersebut, aku merancang karya tulis dengan data yang baru saja ku survey dari internet dan tentu saja masih hangat didalam kepalaku.

Dan dalam waktu kira-kira satu setengah jam, aku berhasil membuat outline dari makalah tersebut dengan data-data yang sudah lumayan lengkap dan juga cukup relevan untuk digunakan dalam sebuah karya tulis.

"Mandi dulu ah" Gumamku begitu melirik kearah jam yang berada di dinding sudah menunjukkan hampir setengah lima. Aku langsung menyahut handuk yang sudah tersampir di balik pintu kamar dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi ketika aku mendengar suara motor Itachi berderu digarasi.

"Sasuke…! Aku duluan yang mandi"

**-0-**

_Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, telmi banget sih XD_

Dahiku berkerut begitu melihat balasan dari Hinata yang tampaknya menyindirku tersebut. Aku pun mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat. Rambutku tampak masih basar dengan handuk yang masih berada diatas kepalaku untuk mencegah air menetes membasahi hapeku.

_Terserah…!_

Aku pun melemparkan hapeku keatas ranjang dan kemudian langsung berkutat kembali kepada laptopku yang masih menyala karena aku harus mendahului Itachi yang bernafsu untuk mandi duluan (dan pastinya bakalan lama kalo nungguin dia mandi). Aku pun melanjutkan outline tersebut dengan sedikit memberikan kesan yang elegan dengan menggunakan tipografi yang tegas serta mendominasi designnya dengan warna biru muda dan hitam agar terkesan maskulin dan cool.

Kulirik hapeku yang nampaknya LED notifikasinya sudah berkedip-kedip, menunjukkan kalau ada notifikasi yang menungguku. Aku pun meraih hape tersebut dengan menjulurkan tanganku dan kemudian membuka notifikasi yang ternyata masih dari Hinata.

_Kamu itu jutek banget sih. Tinggal dimana ?_

Yah…! Wajar sih kalau banyak orang menganggapku jutek dengan kepribadianku yang terkesan pendiam dan cuek ini. Tapi menurutku itu cool banget. Aku pun melepaskan mouse dari tanganku dan kemudian mengetik dengan menggunakan dua tangan agar bisa lebih leluasa dan lebih cepat.

_Semua orang bilang aku jutek, kalo gak suka, maaf, kamu bisa cuekin aku. Aku tinggal di Konohagakure._

Dan kembali lagi, hapeku menjadi korban pelemparan tanganku yang dengan seenak jidat langsung melempar hape berwarna kemerahan tersebut kearah ranjangku dan kembali berkutat pada karya tulisku ini.

Selama setengah jam berikutnya aku berkutat pada cover book untuk karya tulis tersebut dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah layout yang sederhana dan masih terkesan elegan. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikannya sepuluh menit sebelum makan malam dimulai.

"Hufthhh….!" Kuhembuskan nafas lega sambil merenggangkan seluruh tubuhku untuk mengusir kepenatan yang telah mengusikku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku pun merentangkan tanganku dan kemudian memejamkan mataku, menenangkan pikiranku dan berusaha untuk stay awake dan tidak fall asleep karena sehabis makan malam, aku bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Kulirik kembali hapeku yang sudah menyalakan lampu indikator notifikasi tersebut dan kemudian aku langsung menyambarnya untuk membaca pesan yang lagi-lagi berasal dari Hinata.

_Aku dari Kumo. Enggak kok, malah aku lebih suka cowok yang jutek daripada cowok yang banyak omong. Isinya angin doang XD. Sejak kapan kamu mulai bekerja ?_

Dahiku pun mengerut begitu membaca pesan dari Hinata. Kenapa dia jadi kepo ? Padahal kemarin dia cuek dan mengatakan kalau aku pembohong. Aku pun mengetik dengan cekatan dan kemudian melemparkan hapeku keatas ranjang ketika Kaa-chan telah memanggilku untuk segera keluar dan makan malam.

_Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu._

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**-0-**

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke, tambah lagi udangnya. Aku tahu ini kesukaanmu" Kata Itachi sambil mengambil dua buah udang goreng dan menaruhnya di piring milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata yang biasanya dia ucapkan.

"Hn" Gumamnya sambil memakan salah satu dari udang tersebut. Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan adik berambut emo raven tersebut. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Itachi yang bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada adiknya sendiri.

"Mau tambah sayurnya lagi, Sasuke ?" Kata Mikoto sambil menawarkan semangkok sayur yang ada didepannya pada Sasuke.

"Sayur baik buat mata lho. Kamu kan harus menjaga kesehatan matamu agar bisa design" Kata itachi yang dengan seenaknya langsung menyendok sayur tersebut dan menumpahkannya ke piring Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyambut dengan deathglare pelan pada cowok berambut raven panjang tersebut.

"Apa-apaan sih ini" kata Sasuke sambil manyun dan dengan malas menyendok nasi dipiringnya beserta sayur yang sudah ditumpahkan dengan sengaja oleh Itachi di piring adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku selesai" Kata Sasuke ketika dia sudah menghabiskan makanan miliknya dan bersiap untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya.

"Sibuk nih ?" Sindir Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke yang dengan terburu-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke berhenti dan kemudian menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Enggak juga" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik badan dan kemudian berjalan kembali duduk diatas kursinya tadi. Dia lalu memandangi seluruh anggota keluarganya satu persatu dengan wajah datar.

"Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganku ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan meminta informasi.

"Enggak juga. Tapi aku hanya memintamu untuk menceritakan bagaimana sekolahmu tadi siang, selama ini aku tidak bisa memonitor sekolahmu sama sekali" Kata Itachi dengan raut wajah serius kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Yah…! Seperti itu lah, aku tidak pernah mengacau, nilai yang yah…! Mmm…! Cukup memuaskan bagiku dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali, semuanya berjalan normal" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah malas kearah kakak laki-lakinya yang suka kepo tersebut.

"Sou ka. Mungkin tidak cocok bagiku untuk menanyakan masalah sekolah pada adikku yang cerdas ini" Kata Itachi sambil berpangku tangan dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Terserah kau lah" Kata Sasuke dengan nada cuek.

"Kalo membicarakan cewek bagaimana ? Kau sudah punya cewek belum ?" Kata itachi sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan nyengir kearah Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau sendiri udah punya calon belum, kau sudah umur 22 tahun dan punya pekerjaan tetap. Masa belum ada yang mau kau lamar" Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar dan sukses menghujam hati Itachi yang langsung pundung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua putra (jomblo) nya yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata tersebut.

"Konsentrasi saja pada pelajaranmu, Sasuke. Dan, Itachi, kau masih cukup muda kok. Aku dulu umur 30 tahun baru menikah dengan ibumu, jadi jangan terburu-buru memilih pasangan hidup. Kau tingkatkan saja dulu pekerjaanmu" Kata Fugaku yang tampaknya dari tadi diam aja mendengarkan ocehan dari putranya.

"Tapi, Tou-chan. Aku ingin segera menimang cucu" Kata Mikoto sambil sedikit terkikik geli melihat keseriusan dari suaminya tersebut.

"Tuh…! Denger kata Kaa-chan, Itachi" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Itachi kemudian langsung terkikik geli melihat ekspresi dari Itachi yang sedang pundung.

"Kau sudah belajar buat pelajaran besok, Sasuke ?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada dingin kearah putra bungsunya tersebut. Sasuke kembali terdiam. Dalam hal keseriusan, dia masih kalah ddengan ayahnya yang selalu serius dalam banyak hal, hampir tidak bisa bercanda sama sekali, bahkan dengan istrinya sekalipun. Mungkin Sasuke lebih mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang serius dan juga workaholic tersebut.

"Ha'I, Tou-chan. Aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugas yang ada disekolah" Kata Sasuke dengan nada segan.

"Bagus" Kata Fugaku sambil beralih kepada Itachi dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju kedalam kamarnya.

"Aduh…! Sudah hampir jam delapan. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan nilai dan juga soal untuk muridku" Kata Itachi sambil melihat arloji yang menempel ditangan kanannya tersebut. Dia bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan dua orang di meja makan.

"Kaa-chan, apakah tidak ada film yang ingin kau tonton ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kearah ibunya yang mulai membereskan perangkat makan malam yang baru saja dia gunakan. Mikoto memandang putra bungsunya sejenak sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau bebas kan ? Bisa tolong siapkan satu film yang bagus buat Kaa-chan" Kata Mikoto sambil membawa piring dan gelas kotor tersebut ke dapur dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara guyuran air di wastafel dari arah dapur. Sasuke pun berdiri dan kemudian mengantongi kedua tangannya lalu kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyalakan laptop miliknya dan segera mencari film yang bagus di hardisk eksternal khusus film miliknya.

"Mungkin ini akan menarik" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka folder dan kemudian memutar film tersebut, tapi dia jeda sejenak sebelum memutar film untuk menunggu ibunya datang. Dia kemudian menyambungkan laptopnya dengan speaker eksternal untuk mendapatkan audio yang lebih jernih kualitasnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian semua peralatan multimedia sudah siap dan tinggal menekan tombol play saja.

Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan kemudian membuka hapenya untuk melihat pesan dari seseorang didunia maya yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Tampaknya dia dalam status online, mungkin aku harus sedikit lebih ramah sama dia" Batin Sasuke begitu melihat pesan dari Hinata yang dalam status online.

_Kerja dibidang apa ? Emang kamu gak sekolah ya ?_

Kemudian dia mengetikkan sesuatu dengan jarinya yang sudah terampil dengan keyboard virtual tersebut.

_Aku freelance, kerja di rumah sebagai seorang designer. Yah…! Kadang aku belajar di sela-sela kesibukanku dalam design grafis_

"Huft…!" Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja masuk langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke dan kemudian dengan keponya mengintip apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bersama dengan hapenya tersebut.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat langsung menutup layar hapenya. Itu memang refleksnya ktika menyadari bahwa hapenya telah diintip. Entah apa yang dirahasiakannya dihape terseut sampai-sampai dia mempunyai refleks yang sebagus itu.

"Apaan sih, Kaa-chan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menjauh dari ibunya dengan tatp membawa hape. Tangannya tidak lagi menutupi layar hapenya, melainkan sudah gelap dan tidak bisa dibaca lagi, alias screen off.

"Hayo…! Sedang apa kamu Sasuke ? Lagi sms sama pacarmu ya ?" Tuduh Mikoto sambil menyeringai kearah putra bungsunya tersebut. Berbeda dari Fugaku, Mikoto sedikit lebih ceria dan lebih fleksibel.

Kalau Fugaku melarang keras putranya untuk berpacaran sampai dia sukses, Mikoto justru memanas-manasi putra rupawan nan jomblonya itu untuk mencari pasangan hidup sebelum terlambat seperti ayah mereka.

"Bukan, cuman ada anak iseng yang kepo" Sangkal Sasuke sambil berdiri dan kemudian menghadap kearah laptopnya sambil menekan tombol play. Mikoto nonton film yang diputarkan oleh Sasuke sambil tiduran diatas ranjang milik Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang notabene sudah pernah nonton film tersebut sedang asyik menikmati obrolannya dengan Hinata.

"Kasihan juga dia ya, aku kalo bales lama banget" Batin Sasuke yang rupanya merasa kasihan menyadari bahwa dirinya kalau membalas pesan terlalu lama.

Hinata : _Pelajaranmu gak terganggu ?_

Sasuke :_ Aku mempunyai cara belajar sendiri_

Hinata : _Benarkah ? _

Hinata : _Kamu kelas berapa ?_

Sasuke :_ Kelas 11_

Hinata : _Kok bisa ? Padahal kita seumuran_

Hinata : _Boleh kupanggil Sasuke-senpai ?_

Sasuke :_ Terserah_

Hinata : _Sou ka, Sasuke-senpai_

Hinata : _Kalo Sasuke-kun gimana ? Biar terasa lebih akrab ?_

Sasuke : _Aku agak merasa risih jika dipanggil Sasuke-kun, jadi panggil Sasuke aja_

Hinata : _Katanya tadi Sasuke-senpai ?_

Sasuke :_ Terserah deh. Who care_

Hinata : _Baiklah, Sasuke-senpai._

"Udah selesai ya ?" Tanya Mikoto ketika melihat credit film yang tampak berjalan dari bawah keatas yang berisi crew pembuatan film.

"Udah, Kaa-chan. Kan pembunuhnya udah mati tadi" Kata Sasuke sambil mematikan hapenya dan beralih menuju laptop. Tampaknya Mikoto sudah terlalu hafal dengan jalan cerita sinetron yang bila musuh utama mati, maka akan muncul lagi musuh baru yang tampak lebih jahat dan lebih garang lagi.

"Kok dimatiin sih ? Gak ada yang lebih bagus lagi ya ?" Tanya mikoto ketika melihat layar laptop yang sudah mati didepan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Mikoto dengan tatapan sayu alias sudah mengantuk.

"Gomenasai, Kaa-chan. Aku sudah ngantuk" Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menarik selimut dibawahnya untuk segera bersiap tidur.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya tersebut dan segera beranjak berdiri meninggalkan putra bungsunya yang sedang tertidur tersebut dan menutup pintu.

**TBC**

Yah…! Apa yang bisa author katakan soal ini ya ? Uhm…! Uhm…! Kayanya gak ada deh, hehehe….!

**Happy Read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Design My love**

**Chapter 3**

**Examination**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Normal POV**

Suara burung yang terdengar berkicau merdu menghiasi pagi yang indah di desa Konohagakure. Tetesan embun yang terlihat segar tampak masih menetes diujung hijau dedaunan dan rerumputan yang tumbuh disepanjang sawah dan ladang disana.

Dan dijalan setapak yang banyak orang berlalu lalang itu, terlihat seseorang dengan seragam putih-putih miliknya sedang mengendarai sepeda dengan semangat. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesemangatannya yang sedang berkobar, helaian raven di atas kepalanya tampak masih basah dan beberapa bulir air menetes dari ujung-ujungnya.

"Hari pertama ujian, Fisika dan Pkn. Aku semakin merasa tertantang" Gumamnya disela-sela wajahnya yang sedang semangat tersebut sambil sedikit menyeringai entah pada siapa. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah melakukan persiapan untuk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas ini.

"Pagi sekali kau, Sasuke" Sapa Izumo yang seperti biasanya, sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi susu yang dia beli di warung depan sekolah tersebut. Sasuke yang saat itu sudah turun dari sepedanya menuntunnya dan kemudian memarkirkannya ditempat favorit miliknya sendiri.

"Bukannya aku biasanya berangkat jam segini, Izumo-san ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Izumo dengan tatapan heran.

"Ujian dimulai jam setengah delapan, apa kau tidak melihat jadwal, Sasuke ? " Kata Izumo sambil sedikit terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke tersebut. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung melepas tas punggungnya dan kemudian mengobrak-abrik tas tersebut untuk mencari jadwal ujian miliknya.

"Benar, terus kenapa aku datang jam enam" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah frustasi ketika menyadari kalau dia datang kepagian. Teringat kembali olehnya ketika dia dengan terburu-buru melahap sarapannya karena mengira dia bakalan telat pagi ini.

"kan bisa belajar dalam kelas, buat siapin contekan" Kata Izumo sambil sedikit menyeringai melihat tampang frustasi dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun berdiri dan kemudian membereskan peralatan tempur miliknya sambil mengecek apakah ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Aku harus menunggu satu setengah jam" Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan tas punggung yang sudah menempel di punggungnya. Sasuke pun menaiki tangga yang sepi menuju kelasnya dan membuka pintu kelasnya yang masih saja tertutup.

"Kalau mau ujian aja rapi banget" Keluhnya begitu melihat ruang kelasnya yang tampak tertata rapi. Tidak ada kertas berserakan di lantai, laci meja pun bersih dan tidak ada sampah yang tertinggal disana. Bahkan sekarang, kursi dan meja pun saling berbaris rapi dengan jarak yang sudah beraturan layaknya pasukan yang akan berangkat perang.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ke deret paling belakang untuk mencari nama yang tertempel di masing-masing bangku tersebut.

"Ck…Ck…Ck…! Aku masih harus berhadapan dengan dobe" Sungut Sasuke begitu melihat kearah meja disebelah kanannya yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sasuke pun meletakkan tasnya diatas kursi miliknya dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sepi" Gumamnya begitu keluar kelas dan kemudian dia duduk dengan manisnya diatas bangku yang berada di depan kelasnya tersebut. Dia merogoh kantungnya untuk mengeluarkan hape berwarna kemerahan yang indikatornya sudah menyala. Dia tersenyum sambilemenyalakan hapenya dan kemudian membaca pesan yang berasal dari Hinata.

_Ohayou, ganbatte ne, Sasuke-senpai :D_

Dia pun mengetikkan sesuatu dan kemudian memasukkan hapenya kembali kedalam sakunya.

**-0-**

"Ne, ne, Gaara-kun. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan soal yang ini" Kata seseorang dengan rambut coklat muda sebahu sambil mengobok-obok sesuatu dalam tas punggungnya yang sekarang berada di depan nya. Seorang cowok berambut merah bata acak-acakan memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ini…" Kata si cewek sambil menunjukkan sebuah soal pada anak yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut. Cowok berambut merah bata aka Gaara itu pun mengambil lembar soal milik cewek yang notabene bernama Matsuri tersebut sambil membacanya dengan cepat.

"Sebentar, aku cari dulu rumusnya di buku" Kata gaara sambil membuka tasnya dan kemudian mencari buku yang ada di dalam tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah buku dengan tebal yang cukup meumpuni bersampul yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan ungu. Dia pun membolak-balik buku tersebut untuk mencari rumus sementara Matsuri menunggunya dengan setia.

"Gaara" Panggil seorang berrambut pink yang diikuti dengan seorang berambut kuning jabrik yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Gaara dan Matsuri. Cewek yang berambut pink, aka Sakura mendekati Gaara sambil membawa lembar soal, sementara si duren, aka Naruto cuman mengikuti Sakura dari belakang tanpa ada niat buat belajar. Gaara pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Sakura (masih) dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Aku perlu bantuan untuk mengerjakan soal yang ini" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan lembar soal yang persis sama dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Matsuri.

"Ini juga lagi mengerjakan soal yang sama, Sakura-chan. Soal itu sulit banget rumusnya tidak ada di buku, bener kan ?" Kata Matsuri yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sakura. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka terlibat obrolan seru mengenai guru yang membuat soal tersebut. Insting gosip mereka masih berjalan meskipun habis ini bakalan ujian.

Terlihat Gaara yang mulai mencorat-coret ruang kosong disebelah soal tersebut dan menggunakannya sebagai hitungan untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mencoret kembali hitungannya dengan kesal dan frustasi yang tampak dari gurat wajahnya.

"Ada yang hilang dari soal ini sehingga aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Soalnya tidak lengkap" Kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan soal tersebut pada Matsuri yang menerimanya dengan seulas senyuman manis.

"Pantas, tidak bisa kuselesaikan juga" Kata Sakura sambil memegang soal tersebut dan bersiap naik keatas tangga menuju kelasnya yang berada di atas tangga tersebut. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya manggut-manggut saja melihat tingkah tiga orang yang rajin tersebut.

"Kalian tidak keatas ?" Tanya Naruto ketika dia mengikuti Sakura dari belakang sambil menoleh kearah GaaMatsu yang masih duduk diam di bawah. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto tersebut.

"Dibawah lebih enak" Kata Matsuri sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran rubah oleh bocah duren itu. Ketika Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai diatas, terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang mengetik dihapenya yang berwarna kemerahan sambil tersenyum sendiri, entah apa yang dibaca oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut. Tapi yang jelas, hal itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto penasaran sehingga dia berlari menghampirinya.

"Lihat apa, Teme" Tanya Naruto sambil mengintip disisi kanan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sasuke secara reflek menutupi layar hapenya dan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Rahasia" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil dengan cepat menekan tombol send dan kemudian mematikan layar hapenya. Ternyata dia sedang membalas pesan dari Hinata.

"Oh…! Iya, Teme. Mungkin kau tahu soal sulit yang tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh Sakura-chan. Tanyakan saja sama teme, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto memanggil Sakura yang tampaknya sedang duduk ditangga sambil memegang ballpoint untuk mengerjakan soal yang dibawanya tadi. Gadis berambut pink itu pun menoleh dan kemudian memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Katanya soalnya tidak lengkap. Kurasa tidak mungkin bisa dikerjakan" Kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari tangga dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku depan kelas.

"Kata siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar kepada Sakura.

"Kata Gaara" Yang ditanya Sakura eh malah yang menjawab Naruto yang saat itu masih ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan sobat pantat ayamnya ini sehingga secara diam-diam dia mau menarik keluar hape Sasuke dari kantung bajunya. Tentu saja dengan mudah Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan kemudian menepis tangan Naruto sambil mengirimkan deathglare padanya yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran innocent dari bocah rubah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menemui soal yang tidak lengkap saat ujian kenaikan. Bukankah yang menyusun adalah dewan guru dari Konohagakure ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menengadahkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk meminta soal yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi tidak tahu sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku lebih suka dapet soal yang kayak gitu karena pasti nanti akan diberi bonus" Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut dan kemudian membaca soal tersebut dengan teliti untuk menemukan apa yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Sakura.

"Ketika perasaan ingin tahumu berkurang, saat itu lah kamu telah kehilangan semangat untuk belajar " Kata Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata indahnya.

"Whatever" Jawab Sakura tak mengerti dan tak mau mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh makhluk emo berambut pantat ayam didepannya ini. Kembali Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada soal yang berada didepannya dan kemudian mencorat-coret ruang kosong yang ada diatas soal. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya melihat Sasuke yang mencorat-coret bagian yang atas dan bukan yang berada disamping soal.

"Okashii ne" Gumam Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangan didagunya dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Nani ?" Tanya Sakura yang tampaknya tadi mendengar Sasuke menggumam, meskipun tidak jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke sambil tetap melotot pada soal fisika tentang fluida tersebut. Soal yang menurut mereka bertiga bisa dikerjakan dengan hukum Bernoulli itu nampak aneh dan tidak bisa dikerjakan dengan cara biasa. Sasuke melihat sekilas gambar yang berada di samping soal tersebut untuk mencari apa yang telah dilewatkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum menyadari sesuatu yang telah dilewatkannya tersebut.

"B, jawabannya yang B" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan soal yang masih ada bekas coretannya. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran, darimana nih anak tahu jawaban soal itu tanpa menghitungnya sekalipun. Jangan-jangan dia mencoba untuk belajar meramalkan jawaban untuk menguji insting miliknya.

"Gimana caranya ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan kembali soal tersebut dan kemudian hanya dijawab dengan tatapan datar oleh Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukannya sendiri. Soal ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi, mungkin akan ada soal yang serupa untuk ujian tahun ini jadi jika kau menemukan jawabannya sendiri, mungkin kau akan bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut nanti" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Darimana kau tahu soal ini akan keluar nanti saat ujian ?" tanya Naruto yang lebih terkejut lagi mendengar Sasuke juga meramal soal yang akan keluar di ujian nanti. Jangan-jangan sobatnya yang satu ini sudah beralih profesi menjadi dukun lagi.

"Mungkin banyak dari senpai kita yang tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, sehingga para dewan guru Konohagakure mengeluarkan lagi soal itu untuk melihat apakah guru fisika disini sudah mengajarkan cara dari soal tersebut atau belum" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil soal dari tasnya dan menunjukkan soal tersebut yang penuh dengan hitungan yang rumit, tapi tanpa ada coretan pada multiple choice. Sepertinya dengan hitungan yang bejibun itu pemilik soal tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Hitungan milik senpai kita" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan hitungan rumit tersebut.

"Yah…! Tampaknya kita tidak bisa mengandalkan guru fisika kita" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan hapenya dan berusaha untuk tetap menutupinya dari mata Naruto yang hanya manyun melihat Sasuke sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya.

Kriiinnnnggg…!

"Nampaknya kita harus bersiap"

**-0-**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kubuka mataku sambil membiarkan kesunyian dalam kelas merasuki kedua telingaku. Kuangkat kepalaku dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup akibat ngantuk untuk melihat seorang sensei dengan rambut coklat dan mata merah sedang duduk terdiam sambil mengawasi muridnya. Aku mendesah pelan sambil meletakkan kepalaku kembali, berusaha menahan kantuk yang luar biasa ini dan berusaha agar tidak tidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan fisika dan sesuai dengan dugaanku, soalnya lumayan menantang sehingga perlu waktu kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit bagiku untuk menyelesaikan seluruh soal. Biasanya aku hanya perlu tidak kurang dari 30 menit. Kulirik kearah dobe yang nampaknya sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk menggambar sesuatu pada kertas buram yang dibagikan untuk hitungan tadi.

"Ssssttt…! Teme" Kudengar dia membisikkan kata-kata pelan, tapi akulebih bersifat acuh karena aku tidak mau membodohkan temanku sendiri. Aku hanya menutup mataku dan berpura-pura untuk tidur. Sakura duduk dibangku nomor dua dari depan dan kami berdua duduk dibangku paling belakang, sehingga sulit bagi dobe untuk menyontek dari Sakura.

Selain itu, kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat guru dengan rambut bergelombang tersebut sekali lagi. Guru itu tidak killer dan juga tidak tampak menyeramkan. Guru mata pelajaran sosiologi tersebut adalah guru yang ditakuti karena pelajarannya. Aku pernah sekali ditegur olehnya dengan kata-kata pedas didepan umum, dan itu membuatku sangat menyeganinya. Meskipun aku masih kesal bila harus dijatuhkan didepan umum seperti itu.

Kulihat guru tersebut berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan pintu kelas. Dia melihat awan sekilas didepan pintu tersebut. Kulihat tampaknya kesempatan emas itu digunakan oleh Chouji dan Kiba yang duduknya depan belakang (Chouji di depan dan Kiba di belakang) untuk saling bertukar jawaban.

Aku hanya mendesah pelan melihat mereka berdua yang dengan seenaknya menyontek walaupun mereka ada di barisan pertama dan kedua, barisan yang berada di dekat guru. Dengan malas aku kembali meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja dan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga dari serangan kantuk yang mulai menggebu-gebu.

Brak…!

Bunyi keras menyeruak masuk dan dengan refleks aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencari sumber bunyi yang ada di depan. Guru sosiologi yang notabene bernama Kurenai-sensei itu tengah menatap Chouji dengan tatapan horror.

"Kalian berdua, bisa ngerjakan sendiri gak ?" Katanya dengan nada tajam kearah Chouji dan Kiba. Chouji hanya menunduk sambil memainkan pensilnya sementara guru bermata merah itu sedang berdiri di depannya sehabis menggebrak mejanya.

"Kalian tadi sudah mengetahui kalau saya sudah memergoki kalian menyontek, tapi saya diam saja. Apakah kalian tidak segan untuk terus menyontek" Tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil memandang horror kearah mereka berdua. Apa kubilang, guru ini benar-benar pedas kata-katanya.

"Kamu juga, sudah berada hampir didepan guru tapi masih menyontek" Katanya sambil menunjuk batang hidung milik Sakura. Yah…! Mereka berdua menyontek dari Sakura tampaknya. Aku tak yakin mereka bertukar jawaban yang benar kalau tidak dengan Sakura.

Kulihat jam dinding yang berada di depan. Waktunya sudah pas kembali ketika guru sosiologi tersebut menyadari ada yang janggal waktu pertama kali memasuki kelas ini dan menyuruhku dan Naruto untuk mengambil dan menyetel ulang sepuluh menit lebih awal. Sehingga sekarang, aku masih harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi untuk bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Detak jam tersebut terasa begitu keras akibat sunyinya ruangan kelas setelah gebrakan meja dari Kurenai-sensei memcah kesunyian tadi.

"Huh…! Lama banget sih, mana hapeku ada didalam tas lagi" Gumamku hampir tanpa suara. Yah,…! Aku tidak mau ada resiko seseorang yang tiba-tiba menelepon dari dalam laci atau bahkan saku ketika aku sedang mengerjakan soal. Bisa kena diskualifikasi kalau aku benar-benar mengalami hal tersebut.

Tapi, tampaknya aku mulai tertarik dengan anak yang benrnama Hinata itu. Kata-katanya selalu saja menghangatkan, dia enak diajak ngomong dan mengerti kapan waktunya bercanda dan kapan waktunya serius. Entah kenapa aku jadi pengen ngobrol lebih lama lagi dengannya.

Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tapi tampaknya dia anak yang baik dan mungkin dia cukup cantik juga. Jika aku meminta fotonya dia akan marah atau enggak ya ? Eh…! Aku jadi penasaran dengan grup yang dibuat oleh Ino yang pernah kutinggalkan seminggu yang lalu, gimana kabarnya ya ?

Aku menjadi semakin tertarik dengan orang-orang yang baru saja kukenal lewat WhatsApp dan tampaknya aku sudah sedikit terbuka dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah hidup ini.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri" Itulah prinsip yang sudah kupegang kuat sejak dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih memiliki prinsip bahwa aku memang harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Karena, teman tidak akan mampu berada disamping kita selamanya, sehingga penting bagi kita untuk tetap menyelesaikan masalah kita sendiri agar kita tidak menggantungkan semuanya pada orang lain. Itulah sebabnya aku masih menjadi seseorang yang tertutup dan tidak mau berbagi masalah dengan orang lain karena masalah punyaku kok dibagi-bagi. Memangnya ada orang yang mau menerima masalah.

Tapi, cuma seminggu mengenal Hinata bisa membuatku sedikit lebih terbuka, meskipun aku masih memegang kuat prinsip masalahku sendiri. Aku cuman sedikit sharing pengalaman dengan Hinata dan masih mencari solusi permasalahanku sendiri dan tidak pernah meminta saran sedikit pun. Dan tampaknya dia tidak keberatan karena kami mempunyai masalah pribadi sendiri-sendiri.

Kulihat kembali jam dinding yang berada didepan kelas tersebut, masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum jam ujian selesai. Kenapa aku merasa kalau jarum jam itu semakin lama berputar semakin lambat. Aku pun kembali meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja sambil tetap berpikir untuk membuatku stay awake and not to fall asleep.

"Pengumuman, ditujukan kepada siswa peserta UKK bahwa waktu mengerjakan ujian tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, sekali lagi waktu mengerjakan ujian tinggal sepuluh menit lagi" Suara seorang guru tampak terdengar berkoar-koar dengan menggunakan pengeras suara.

Aku pun mendesahkan nafas lega sambil membereskan lembar jawaban dan lembar soal sekaligus mengecek apa ada bekas iler milikku di lembar jawaban komputer milikku. Kalo ada bekas iler di lembar jawaban bisa kacau karena ga bakal bisa di koreksi di lembar komputer. Juga bakalan memalukan sekali.

Kelas yang tadinya sunyi senyap sekarang berubah gaduh meskipun hanya dengusan-dengsuan pelan dan desahan nafas frustasi karena tidak dapat mengerjakan soal yang lumayan rumit tersebut.

"Teme, jangan pura-pura gak denger ya ?" Sekarang naruto tampak mulai panik memanggilku dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Kurenai-sensei menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah Naruto begitu telinganya menangkap suara dari dobe. Aku hanya cuek sambil menoleh kearah lainnya, pura-pura tidak melihat kearah duren yang sekarang cuman nyengir innocent kearah guru yang pedas tersebut.

"Bagi yang sudah selesai, boleh meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Lembar soal di letakkan di meja depan guru dan lembar jawaban diletakkan diatas meja" Kata Kurenai-sensei sambil berbenah kertas-kertasnya yang sudah berserakan diatas meja guru. Tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang bergeming diantara kami sekelas, semuanya masih panik untuk mencari jawaban yang rumit. Aku pun tidak bernafsu untuk mengumpulkan duluan karena dobe akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyontek pekerjaanku secara leluasa ketika aku sudah keluar nanti.

"Teme, please" Kata dobe yang masih saja memelas untuk mendapatkan contekanku. Sebenernya aku merasa kasihan juga pada dobe yang nampak memelas itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia sahabat ku mulai dari kecil, entah mengapa kami berdua selalu sekelas dan sebangku. Mungkin dia menguntitku karena ingin tertular oleh kepandaianku. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun mengajakku belajar bareng.

"Huh…! Tiga nomor aja" Kataku akhirnya luluh juga melihat tampang melas dari sahabat baikku tersebut. Cengiran ceria mulai terlihat di wajahnya, dia pun melihat lembar jawabannya dan kemudian menoleh kearah depan, memastikan bahwa Kurenai-sensei tidak mengawasi kami berdua.

"18, 21, 29" Bisiknya sambil merunduk, aku pun mengintip lembar jawabanku untuk melihat nomor yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto. Kulihat soal yang membahas nomor tersebut. Ternyata memang lumayan sulit, dia rupanya sudah menyiapkan soal yang sulit untuk menanyaiku jawabannya.

"D A B" Kataku mengeja jawaban yang tertera di atas lembar jawabanku. Aku kemudian kembali merapikan soal milikku yang sempat berantakan untuk mencari jawaban soal yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Thanks, Teme" Katanya sambil mengarsir jawaban yang telah kuberikan tadi. Kulirik dia yang mengerjakan setiap soal dengan ngebut. Rupanya dia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya di lembar soal dan kemudian tinggal menyalinnya ke lembar jawaban.

"Time Up, yang masih megang pensil tidak akan saya terima" Kata Kurenai-sensei sambil melihat kearah jam dinding. Nampaknya dia teliti sekali sampai bahkan meneliti sampai di jarum panjangnya (jarum yang tipis panjang warna merah aka jarum detik). Semua siswa langsung melepaskan pensilnya secara serantak. Bahkan diantara meraka ada yang jatuh kebawah karena terburu-buru melepaskan pensil miliknya. Kurenai-sensei tampak tersenyum senang melihat murisnya yang begitu patuh tersebut.

"Kalian diperbolehkan untuk keluar" Katanya sambil berjalan dari depan bangku lalu menyamping berdasarkan urut absen. Aku pun berdiri dan kemudian mengambil tas milikku yang kuletakkan dibelakang. Beberapa anak meletakkan tasnya didepan, tapi karena aku dan dobe merupakan barisan belakang, jadi lebih efisien untuk meletakkan di belakang daripada didepan.

Kulirik kebagian depan dimana banyak yang berlalu lalang untuk mengambil tasnya. Ditengah-tengah berlalu lalangnya siswa tersebut, pandanganku terbentur pada siswi berambut pink yang sudah kusukai semenjak aku masuk kelas sebelas. Anak cantik nan pandai yang sekarang menjadi pacar dari sahabatku tersebut nampak membawa tasnya keluar dari lalu lalang sambil membawa clip board di tangannya. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia membawa serta buku catatan yang di selipkannya di clipboard.

"Buku Fisika ?" Gumamku ketika melihat pemandangan aneh tersebut.

"Nani ?" Tanya dobe sambil mengangkat tasnya dan memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Bukan urusanmu, dobe" Kataku sambil memberesi peralatanku yang Cuma sebatang pensil dan juga sebatang pulpen. Aku seseorang yang sangat percaya diri sehingga aku tidak memerlukan sebuah penghapus untuk merevisi jawabanku. Aku pasti yakin sepuluh juta persen itu bener.

"Habis ini Pkn yah…! Kau tahu harus belajar apa, teme ?" Tanya dobe sambil menungguku berdiri dari tempat duduk. Aku berdiri dan kemudian langsung mengangkat tas hitamku dan berjalan keluar kelas diiringi dobe. Tapi tetep saja, dobe langsung berjalan menuju Sakura yang sudah nongkrong didepan pintu kelas. Yah…! Meskipun gadis berambut pink yang sekarang tengah berusaha mengerjakan soal pkn tahun lalu itu sudah ada didepannya dan mengajaknya untuk belajar, dobe pasti hanya bengong doang kaya bodyguard yang pendiem di dekat Sakura.

"Geser dikit" Kataku sambil menyenggol pundak Chouji yang sudah duduk sambil senderan di pojokan dengan kripik yang sudah setia menemani istirahatnya.

"Kau disana aja tuh, ko suruh geser-geser sih" Kata Chouji sewot ketika kusuruh geser yang sekaligus mengganggu acara makan kripik kentangnya.

"Ogah, disana panas" Kataku sambil mendorong lebih keras Chouji agar segera minggir dari tempatnya dan usahaku sukses. Aku pun duduk dengan tenang dipojokan, tempat yang teduh yang berhasil kurebut dari Chouji.

"Guru yang tadi nyeremin banget ya" Katanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan kripik kentang. Remah-remahnya berserakan di bahuku sehingga aku harus mengirimkan sebuah deathglare dari butiran onyx milikku sambil membersihkan bahuku tersebut. Dia cuman nyengir innocent doang dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kripik kentang yang sudah dikunyah. Menjijikan sekali makhluk ini.

Aku pun kembali merenung dalam pikiranku. Semua orang ternyata hidup dalam asumsinya sendiri. Semua orang hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda dan sulit untuk menyatukan pendapat mereka semua. Bahkan orang dengan logika super sekali pun bisa dengan mudah dipatahkan hanya dengan perasaan mereka.

Perasaan suka ku pada Sakura yang sudah mendalam sepertinya telah menutup mataku, dan melihat kalau semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Sakura adalah baik. Dia baik dalam dan luar bagaimana pun. Tapi ternyata aku salah, perasaan itu mungkin telah mengakibatkan penilaian yang subjektif.

Jika ingin menjadi orang yang objektif, seseorang harus melepaskan semua perasaan dan pra sangkanya kepada orang lain sehingga penilaian tidak tergantung pada perasaanya.

Tapi tampaknya, keobjektifan itu kurang berguna dalam design grafis. Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku harus bisa menjadi subjektif orang lain. Untuk membuat karya yang bagus di mata orang lain, kita harus menjadi orang tersebut, benar kan ?

Kusunggingkan seulas senyuman lega sambil mengeluarkan hapeku yang sudah muncul indikator merah, pertanda ada notifikasi yang belum kubaca.

**TBC**

Waduh…! Waduh…! Waduh…! Nampaknya author mulai mengalami yang namanya keteteran nih. Maklum, sudah kelas tiga jadinya sekolahnya harus lebih lama lagi, dan pulangnya lebih siang lagi, jadi maaf bila banyak telatnya dan jarang update lagi.

**Happy Read**


End file.
